Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "The Undeserved Hardships of Draco Malfoy" de Bullied. Haber ayudado a Potter había sido accidental. Pero ahora, Draco Malfoy, mago de extraordinaria excelencia, se encontraba en aprietos. E iba a necesitar de toda su inteligencia, de toda su agudeza, de todo su arrollador atractivo y de todas sus muecas desdeñosas para sobrevivir durante ese año en Hogwarts.
1. ¡¿Que hice qué!

Un romance Harry/Draco puesto en solfa.

La historia comienza…

La escena se desarrolla en la mansión Malfoy durante los ociosos días del verano anterior a cuarto año. Encontramos a nuestro antihéroe, Draco Malfoy, durante una noche _normal_ de agosto… Que empiece la aventura.

 **Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 1 - ¡¿Que hice qué?!**

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que tenía hambre. Sentí que mi estómago se tensaba un poco y oí un gorgorito de queja. _¡Mecachis!_ Murmuré en la oscuridad. Últimamente tenía más hambre que lo habitual. Se suponía que era algo normal en un adolescente en pleno crecimiento… aunque yo me había medido religiosamente todos los días desde el comienzo de las vacaciones y no había aumentado ni un centímetro de estatura. Era algo bastante frustrante, porque seguramente _Pot_ … eh… quiero decir los otros alumnos debían de estar creciendo como yuyos.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y tanteé con los pies la mullida alfombra hasta ubicar las pantuflas. Me pregunté si no sería quizá conveniente adoptar un nuevo estilo de peinado… quizá con un pequeño copete, podría aparentar unos centímetros más… Pero no, decidí pensándolo mejor, iba terminar como los magos que usan encantamientos para disimular la calvicie, ¡siempre se les nota!

Caminé hasta la puerta, mi piyama de seda crujía suavemente a cada paso. El corredor estaba en penumbras y en silencio. Para mis adentros deseaba que _Padre queridísimo_ todavía no hubiese regresado… era posible que estuviera chupándole las medias a Ya Sabés Quien o quizá se le había ocurrido viajar a Paris para comprarse una nueva cinta brillante para el pelo… con él nunca se sabía.

Di unos cuantos pasos arrastrando los pies… no, me corrijo… yo, Draco Malfoy nunca arrastro los pies. Avancé con andar decidido hasta la escalera, mi desplazamientos siempre denotan la nobleza que me caracteriza, no como _Pot_ … eh… otros plebeyos.

Llegaron a mis oídos algunos ruidos desde abajo. Me apoyé en el pasamanos y atisbé con prudencia.

—¡Genial! —musité con sarcasmo— ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Padre _estaba_ en casa, con esa estúpida máscara blanca y embozado con la capucha de la capa negra. ¡Cómo si nadie fuera a reconocerlo con ese disfraz de mal gusto! Los cabellos platinados asomaban y otra cosa más podía adivinarse bajo el borde de la capucha, cierto reflejo rosado… ¡así que _sí_ se había comprado un nuevo accesorio para el pelo! ¡El muy pajero! Mi padre es probablemente la principal razón por la que yo uso el cabello tan corto y me peino de manera tan masculina.

Comencé a descender con sigilo manteniendo el cuerpo en un ángulo bajo para no ser notado, es una actividad en la tengo muchos años de práctica y en la que he adquirido mucha pericia. Cuando llegué al pie de la escalera me mantuve oculto detrás del gran pilar del que nace el pasamanos. Observé con atención el inmenso vestíbulo, que estaba más iluminado de lo que me hubiese gustado, entraba luz desde el hall. Cuando estaba considerando un plan de avance hasta la cocina sin ser visto, me di cuenta de que Padre no estaba solo.

Estoy seguro de que se me desorbitaron los ojos y de que mis labios se redondearon en una "O", porque nunca habría podido anticipar algo así. ¡Harry Potter estaba en mi casa! ¡Sí, el mismo! ¡Harry _insufrible_ Potter! ¿Qué había venido a hacer? ¿Habría venido a disculparse ante Padre por todos los problemas que me había causado durante tres años? Bueno, si ésa era la razón lo haría echar con malos modos… o considerándolo mejor… quizá podría exigirle que se transformara en mi esclavo durante un tiempo como una forma de compensación por todos los inconvenientes que me había ocasionado. Mis labios se curvaron dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Un momento! Potter no se veía nada bien, sin embargo. De hecho se veía mal… y cuando digo _mal_ , quiero decir _muy mal_ … incluso para Potter… que siempre va tan desaliñado. En las oportunidades en que no usa el uniforme, viste ropas harapientas e inmensas, de casi dos veces su tamaño.

Pero este Potter lucía incluso peor que lo habitual. Tenía unos mazacotes de mugre pegados en la cara y la toga estaba literalmente en jirones. _¡Puaj!_ , murmuré para mis adentros. Poco le quedaba de una de las mangas y pude notar su brazo musculoso también cubierto por costras negrorrojizas. De hecho la roña de la cara también tenía cierta tonalidad roja. ¿Qué era lo que había estado haciendo para quedar de esa forma? Y ahora estaba girando la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro como si estuviera buscando una manera de escapar para esconderse… no era de extrañar, con un aspecto así yo también habría ido a esconderme sin perder un segundo. Uno de los cristales de los anteojos estaba estrellado, debo reconocer que me causó gracia.

 _¡Maldición!_ Potter había cambiado repentinamente de dirección y ahora venía reculando acercándose a mi lugar de escondite. ¡Podía llegar a verme! Pero aparentemente no me vio, porque en ese momento dejó oír una especie de sonido ronco disonante y se puso en puntas de pie. ¿Pero qué era eso? ¿Acaso ahora se dedicaba al ballet? Debo reconocer que se balanceaba con bastante gracia, contando con tan mínimo apoyo. Si hasta parecía que las puntas de los pies no tocaban el suelo. ¡Otro perfecto logro del perfecto imbécil! Y entonces dos hilos rojos empezaron a brotarle de la nariz. _Puaj_ , otra vez. Semejante espectáculo durante un recital seguro que espantaría a la audiencia.

Oí un ruido. Algo se había caído y venía rodando y repiqueteando por el suelo hasta que se detuvo justo delante de mí. ¡Mi escoba! Mi carísima y preciosa escoba que yo había dejado apoyada contra una pared después de haber estado practicando durante toda la tarde. Mis ojos derivaron desde Potter, que ahora parecía estar sacudiéndose, hasta la escoba que ya yacía tan abandonada ahí en el suelo. ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso todo esto no era sino una artera treta de Potter para robarme la escoba? No me extrañaría, los Gryffindor son capaces de todo. Fingen ser tan nobles, pero la realidad es muy otra son traidores y despreciables.

Algo se interpuso de pronto en mi campo visual. ¡Una especie de sombra que se desplazaba! Era una figura encorvada, que tenía algo de irreal… como si no estuviera del todo allí. Por alguna razón sufrí un estremecimiento y una de mis manos se aferró por reflejo al último de los barrotes del pasamanos. Mis instintos se quejaban repugnados por esa vil figura que flotaba delante de Potter. ¿De qué o de quién se trataba?

La figura se movió otro poco y se oyó un _¡crack!_ estruendoso. ¡Mi escoba se había partido en dos!

Me tomó varios segundos procesar lo ocurrido, ¡la negra silueta embozada había destruido mi preciada escoba! Que por más que semejara un fantasma flotante… ¡tenía el peso suficiente para destrozar mi invaluable pertenencia con sus horribles pies huesudos! Y siguió moviéndose como si nada… después de destruir un objeto que representaba para mí tantos sueños y esperanzas, que se habían de golpe hecho trizas… siguió moviéndose, acercándose a Potter. ¡Qué descaro! ¡No podía permitírselo! Indignado me puse de pie.

Potter y su estúpido y giboso amigo envuelto en el capote negro estaban hablando ahora. Ignorándome por completo. ¡Los muy imbéciles! ¡A ninguno de los dos parecía importarle un rábano mi maravillosa escoba maltrecha! De pronto me di cuenta de que me había adelantado un paso y de que sostenía en mi mano el sólido mango de madera de la que había sido mi escoba. Parecía deforme en la penumbrosa iluminación.

¿¡Y ahora cómo iba a hacer para vencer a Potter en quidditch!? ¡Ya no podría regodearme en mi triunfo, ya no podría refregárselo en la cara!

La figura oscura me estaba dando la espalda. Potter dejó escapar otro discordante sonido extraño, como estrangulado… pero que en mis oídos resonó como una risa burlona. Sin detenerme a pensarlo un segundo, agarré el mango con ambas manos, lo alcé en el aire y le descargué un violentísimo garrotazo en la cabeza a la figura encapotada. ¡Cualquiera que me rompe la escoba y que me ignora olímpicamente sin siquiera intentar una disculpa merece ser castigado! El ruido del porrazo reverberó en el recinto durante un par de segundos. Vagamente mis oídos registraron además algunos gritos y exclamaciones contenidas a cierta distancia.

—¡Bien merecido te lo tenés por haberme roto la escoba! —declaré con voz firme e imperativa, al tiempo que blandía en alto el agresivo mango. La figura oscura tambaleó un instante y finalmente se desplomó al suelo. Potter cayó de rodillas, jadeante. Una imagen muy poco digna la que ofrecía… abría desmesuradamente la boca de encarnados labios suculentos tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad de aire posible en la menor cantidad de tiempo.

¿Puse _labios suculentos_? Bueno no, en realidad no fue lo que quise decir… labios burdamente gruesos… ¡es que estaba tan alterado por mi escoba destruida que las palabras se me mezclaban en la cabeza!

Potter pareció componerse de repente, sus rasgos adquirieron un expresión de evidente determinación, se puso de pie, sacó la varita y empezó a proferir gritos con una voz ronca y de timbre muy desagradable. A mis oídos sonaron como balbuceos poco coherentes, parecidos a los que le he escuchado en clase cuando le hacen una pregunta cuya respuesta desconoce. Sinceramente, como alumno deja mucho que desear.

La figura negra en el suelo se sacudió un poco y entonces se produjo un largo sonido muy poco digno, como el de un globo que se desinfla. ¡Pero que falta de delicadeza! ¿Acaso no podía contenerse? Dejar escapar flatulencias de esa forma… ¡y en mi presencia!

Con una mueca de asco, bajé la vista para observarla. Una mano escuálida y semejante a una garra asomaba por debajo del capote. Y la figura había perdido volumen. Como si realmente se hubiese desinflado. Una sustancia espesa y de aspecto pegajoso comenzaba a formar un charco que se expandía alrededor de ella. Retrocedí un paso preventivamente, no fuera que esa cochambre infecta llegara a ensuciarme las pantuflas. No es fácil hoy en día conseguir calzado cómodo y de calidad para andar de entrecasa.

Se oyeron más gritos y la expresión de Potter volvió a cambiar, recuperó la respiración jadeante de escualo varado en la playa de instantes antes. Hice un mueca de disgusto, ¡qué comportamiento más zafio!

Los gritos se multiplicaron y habían aumentado de volumen. Una rápida mirada me permitió comprobar que había otros miembros de la maligna facción súper secreta de mi padre.

¡Detesto cuando invita a los mortífagos! Tienen la mala costumbre de pellizcarme las mejillas.

Pero a diferencia de otras veces no estaban toqueteando las posesiones familiares, ni merodeando furtivos por los rincones oscuros. Yacían en el suelo, algo apilados unos sobre otros. Y había aurores de pie junto a los cuerpos. ¡Bien hecho! Cualquiera que acostumbre a deambular con esos espantosos disfraces no merece pertenecer al mundo mágico. Con cierta sorpresa comprobé que entre los aurores había también varios profesores de Hogwarts. Incluyendo al profesor Snape. Muy digno en sus elegantes vestiduras negras.

Mas gritos y había algunos que se desplazaban corriendo de un lado al otro. Había humo y polvo en el ambiente, lo cual dificultaba la visión, pero así y todo no pude dejar de notar que había un inmensa brecha en la pared este de la gran sala de recibo. ¡¿Pero qué había pasado?! ¿Y cómo se me había pasado por alto algo así hasta ese momento?

—Malf… Draco, vos…

El susurro había sonado en mi oreja izquierda. Giré la cabeza instantáneamente y quedé enfrentado con la cara de Potter apenas a centímetros de la mía.

—¡Ay! —chillé sobresaltado.

Bueno no… no diría que había sido un chillido, más bien una grave y masculina exclamación de advertencia para Potter… no me había asustado. Estudié el rostro de mi némesis. Las costras rojizas eran muy desagradables y le seguía saliendo sangre por la nariz. Le habría ofrecido un pañuelo, pero no llevaba uno encima.

Potter me estaba mirando de manera muy rara, con esos ojos verdes abiertos al máximo. ¿Le pasaba algo? De pronto enderezó la postura y comprobé con gran sorpresa que efectivamente había crecido mucho durante esas semanas del verano. ¡Oh, por todos los infiernos! Mis ojos ahora quedaban a la misma altura de sus labios. ¿Cuántos centímetros de altura me llevaría? Me habría convenido hacer algo con el pelo para parecer más alto, como lo había considerado antes… pero ¿cómo habría podido prever que íbamos a tener visitas tan tarde a la noche?

Y de repente, sin que mediara advertencia alguna, Potter me rodeó con los brazos y me estrechó apretadamente contra sí. Mi cara quedó prácticamente aplastada contra un hombro desnudo ensangrentado. Debo admitir que me quedé paralizado. El hecho de que Potter estuviera tan desequilibrado mentalmente al punto de asaltarme de esa forma no se me había ocurrido. ¿Violencia física sin advertencia y sin que mediara provocación? ¡Inconcebible! ¡Qué falta de educación! Su cuerpo era un poco más grande que el mío y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía comprobar lo musculoso que era. El pecho y los brazos sólidos contra mi cuerpo, pero no excesivamente robusto, más bien delgado y fibroso, duro… y cálido.

Podía sentir esa calidez también en sus manos que se movían apenas en mi espalda, ciñéndome contra él. ¿Qué clase de ataque físico era éste? ¿Acaso quería matarme lentamente, apretando, sofocándome?

—Draco, gracias…

Su voz había vuelto a sonar como un susurro en mi oreja… Me estremecí sobresaltado y forcejeé hasta que pude liberarme. Él se quedó mirándome de esa forma tan extraña, admirada y reverente. Bueno… aunque pensándolo mejor, en mi caso no debería haberme resultado tan extraño. Soy consciente de que poseo un imagen de atractivo celestial y porte elegante y majestuoso. Una personalidad arrolladora potente, inteligente y astuta. A mis acerados ojos grises no se les pierde detalle alguno, cuando con talante seguro contemplo el mundo a mi alrededor, con natural y sexy desenfado.

Mis reflexiones sobre mi perceptiva respecto a mis cualidades seductoras y de alerta, se vieron interrumpidas por los deplorables amigos de Potter que se le echaron encima, ¿de dónde habían salido tan intempestivamente?

¡Y con qué traza! Tan sucios como Potter. Reí para mis adentros. La sangresucia se le había prendido del brazo y daba grititos de "¡Oh, Harry, oh, Harry!" y el Weasel lo abrazaba a medias palmeándole la espalda, tenía una expresión muy extraña en la cara. ¿Acaso Ronnikins estaba a punto de llorar? Miré a los tres con manifiesto disgusto. Tan emocionales, tan sensibleros, tan faltos de control.

Y por cierto, ¿por qué estaban también esos dos en _mi_ casa? ¡Intrusos descarados! Pero ahora que los tenía encima, Potter quizá dejara de mirarme de esa forma, atónito y boquiabierto… por alguna razón ya empezaba a incomodarme.

Convenía que me acomodara un poco el piyama que debía de haberse arrugado, pero cuando llevé una mano a pechera de la casaca… la sentí húmeda y pegajosa. Baje la vista y comprobé con desmayo que mi exquisito piyama de carísima seda verde agua, con delicados y exquisitos dragones bordados, había sido emporcado por el pringue repugnante que cubría a Potter. ¡Así que ése había sido el plan desde el principio! ¡Qué bajeza! Había querido reducirme a su mismo nivel de mugre. Probablemente para Potter era algo natural, no me extrañaría que acostumbrara a revolcarse en el barro o a retozar en la tierra, como una forma retorcida de sentirse muy masculino. Pero, yo, Draco Malfoy, no tengo que sacrificar mi pulcritud para probar mi natural y contundente hombría.

—¡Potter! ¡Mirá cómo me dejaste! ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Más te vale que pueda limpiarse! —le espeté con una mirada amenazadora y muy intimidante. Es una mirada que suelo practicar largamente frente al espejo. No pareció asustarse, de hecho me siguió mirando con esa expresión embobada de antes. Los otros dos perdedores seguían maullando a su alrededor. ¡Imbéciles!

—¡Mierda! —mascullé por lo bajo, los aparté a un lado y me fui abriendo paso hasta la cocina. Fui fijándome muy bien dónde apoyaba el pie, no quería que nada de las inmundicias que abundaban en el piso me ensuciara mis bienamadas pantuflas. Necesitaba mi varita para limpiarme. De noche la guardo siempre en el cajón de los cubiertos. Muchos magos prefieren dormir con la varita bajo la almohada… y terminan autolanzándose algún hechizo accidentalmente. A mí nunca me va a ocurrir algo así, porque como buen Malfoy que soy, siempre actúo sensatamente.

Cuando entraba a la cocina alcancé a oír la voz nasal de Dumbledore que me llegó desde atrás. No llegué a entender lo que decía. ¿¡Pero qué era todo eso?! ¿Todos se habían dado cita en mi casa sin que mediara invitación alguna? Ya podían esperar sentados porque yo no pensaba ofrecerles nada para comer o beber… ¡caterva de aprovechadores!

Por suerte, un par de encantamientos de limpieza dieron buen resultado. Bajando la vista, comprobé con satisfacción que mi atuendo había recuperado todo su prístino esplendor, destacando las formas de mi magnífica y esbelta silueta. ¡Qué desperdicio que tanto atractivo sólo pudiera ser contemplado por la infausta e innoble manada que había invadido la casa! Fue entonces que reparé que Potter estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándome arrobado. Dumbledore estaba detrás de él con un expresión muy seria en los ojos, tenía una mano apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de Potter.

—Señor Malfoy, me doy cuenta de que todavía estamos todos muy sacudidos por lo que acaba de pasar, pero su presencia y la de Harry es requerida por las autoridades ministeriales. —dijo el viejo decrépito con un tono de voz más herrumbrado que el habitual— Y además están los periodistas… que de alguna forma se enteraron… —agregó. De repente sus ojos se encendieron con ese titilar tan característico. Tuve que esforzarme para contener un estremecimiento.

Me condujeron junto con Potter de regreso al vestíbulo. Inmediatamente fuimos rodeados por una multitud de funcionarios ministeriales. Nos ametrallaron con preguntas. Yo no les prestaba ninguna atención, les estaba gritando a un grupo de desconocidos que estaban subiendo las escaleras, quienes muy impresionados por mis invectivas consideraron prudente volver a bajar. Si es de no creer la desvergüenza de algunos, seguro que querían aprovecharse de la confusión para hurtar valiosos objetos del primer piso. ¡Inaudito! Se presentan todos sin invitación, pero en lugar de entrar por la puerta hacen un descomunal agujero en la pared y encima traen a esa especie de espectro oscuro que no sólo me rompió la escoba sino que además me ensució todo el piso con su porquería viscosa. ¡Y seguro que toda la culpa es de Potter! Volví la cabeza hacia él, que durante todo ese tiempo había estado contestándoles a los aurores y justo en ese preciso instante lo oí pronunciar mi nombre.

—Yo no había visto a Draco que estaba detrás de Voldemort… yo estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de morir. Ya habíamos destruido todos los medios de resucitación que se había fabricado. Pero igual, lo tenía delante de mí y sabía que me mataría…

La voz de Potter vaciló durante unos segundos… luego continuó. —Pero Draco… debe de haber estado planeando todo desde que nos arrastraron hasta acá hace una hora. Todavía no logro superar mi asombro y admiración. Lo desmayó de un garrotazo en el momento justo. Y eso me permitió pronunciar la maldición para matarlo definitivamente. Todavía me cuesta creer que… —dijo Potter y su voz pareció apagarse y el rostro se le encendió de rubor. Solté un bufido, siempre recurría al mismo acto… eso de "Soy muy tímido para hablar en público". Recién entonces alcancé a captar el significado de lo que acababa de declarar. ¿El espectro era Ya Sabés Quién? ¡¿Y yo había ayudado a Potter?! ¡¿Pero cómo era posible que hubiese hecho algo así?!

El resto de lo que pasó esa noche lo recuerdo de manera no muy precisa, como en una nebulosa. Potter siguió contestando preguntas durante un largo rato. Y después tuve que soportar la indignidad de posar para que nos fotografiaran. Por supuesto que teníamos que estar juntos, los periodistas no aceptaron peros. Yo puse la peor y más amenazadora de las caras y traté de adoptar un postura lo más erguida posible, así y todo Potter a mi lado seguía siendo más alto. De reojo pude observar que él sonreía beatífico y bobalicón junto a mí y se sonrojaba cada vez que relampagueaba el flash de una cámara. ¡El muy pajero!

Cuando las primeras luces del alba empezaron a colarse a través del gran agujero de la pared de la sala favorita de mi madre, se decidió que la mansión ya no era un lugar apropiado para que la habitara un menor. El menor de marras era yo, naturalmente.

Aparentemente ahora estoy solo en el mundo. A mi queridísimo padre se lo llevaron junto con toda su banda de secuaces enmascarados (no creo que vaya a extrañarlo). Mi madre suspiró resignada, me dijo como tantas otras veces: "Draco querido, esta vida es tan estresante… creo que partiré de inmediato a algún lugar en el que pueda recuperarme" y desapareció por la chimenea. Para peor, durante la inspección de la mansión que llevaron a cabo, el padre del Weasel descubrió la habitación secreta donde mi padre oculta todos los artefactos oscuros y toda la pornografía muggle. Pornografía que resultó ser principalmente de enanos afectos de macrosomía genital que retozaban muy desinhibidos en relaciones homosexuales. ¡Un bochorno indescriptible!

A mí me mandaron a "El caldero que pierde" y allí me alojaron. Prácticamente no me dejaron salir nunca durante esos días hasta el comienzo de las clases, según adujeron para que no fuera importunado por los periodistas y otros curiosos.

No quisiera que me malinterpretaran, me gusta que la gente muestre interés en mi persona. Indudablemente yo soy un ser excepcional y es bueno que haya quienes empiecen a darse cuenta de eso. Pero esa fama recientemente adquirida, eso de que se arremolinaran a mi alrededor para hacerme preguntas o para felicitarme cada vez que ponía un pie en la calle, tenía que ver conmigo pero también con Potter, ¡como si fuéramos un equipo! Algunos periodistas llegaron incluso a insinuar que Potter y yo estábamos confabulados desde primer año, urdiendo planes para provocar la destrucción de Ya sabés Quien desde el principio. ¡Como si yo fuera a trabajar con alguien que usa ropas astrosas y que nunca se peina! Además él rechazó en primer año la oferta que le hice de que fuera mi amigo. Y un Malfoy, al igual que los elefantes, nunca olvida. Y para peor, Potter no paraba de elogiarme cada vez que se le acercaba un periodista, es decir todos los días y varias veces al día, pero lo hacía con su torpeza característica. Estuve tentado a enviarle una nota al respecto. _Potter, si sos incapaz de exaltar mis cualidades y virtudes de manera más elocuente, lo mejor sería que ni te molestaras. Cariños, tu Némesis, Draco._ Pero eso habría sido una forma de comunicarme con él y yo no pensaba rebajarme a su nivel.

Estoy convencido de que todo el asunto de "la muerte que liberó al mundo" y de nuestra participación conjunta en tal _proeza_ , es algo que Potter había planeado de antemano. Aunque por más que lo pienso no logro explicarme cómo se las arregló para conseguirlo. Sin embargo, estoy determinado a averiguarlo. No sólo el modo, sino también las razones por las cuales lo hizo. Y no me cabe duda de que lograré esclarecer el confuso episodio, puesto que yo soy Draco Malfoy y siempre obtengo lo que me propongo.

Otro de mis propósitos, uno que vengo acariciando y planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, es tener a Potter de rodillas ante mí suplicando. Quizá me lleve algún tiempo, pero esa meta también la voy a alcanzar.

oOo


	2. Ladrón de equipaje

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 2 - ¡Ladrón de equipaje!**

Me detuve un instante en el andén y sin ceder al cansancio reacomodé un poco las valijas en el carrito. Todavía me faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts que zumbaba como una abeja gigantesca. En años anteriores siempre había contado con un sirviente que se ocupara de algo tan tedioso como el equipaje. Pero con mis recursos económicos controlados y reducidos a un mínimo había tenido que prescindir de tal asistencia.

Los fondos exiguos que me habían asignado se habían esfumado rápidamente para cubrir las compras indispensables, esto es, la renovación completa del guardarropa y los artículos de tocador… para los libros y útiles me había alcanzado, ¡pero no para una escoba nueva!

Para peor, mis dos lacayos habituales no se veían por ninguna parte. Suspiré resignado y apoyé todo mi peso sobre el carrito para ponerlo nuevamente en marcha.

—Draco, ¿puedo ayudarte? —dijo una voz cálida muy cerca de mi oreja.

Contuve una exclamación y me giré de repente, mis brillantes botas de charol resbalaron un poco sobre el suelo de piedra. Quedé enfrentado con la cara de Potter apenas a centímetros de la mía. ¡¿Cómo se las arreglaba para acercarse siempre de manera furtiva?! ¡Si yo siempre estoy alerta al máximo de todo lo que me rodea!

Estudié a mi némesis frunciendo el ceño. El mismo cabello negro despeinado, los mismos espantosos anteojos, los mismos inmensos ojos verdes, el mismo cuerpo alto y esbelto… con el pecho bien desarrollado… los brazos musculosos. ¿¡Cómo hacía Potter para tener tanto músculo?! Si era incluso un par de meses más chico que yo…

¿Ya tendría pelo en el pecho? Difícil de decir, sólo podía verle el cuello y poco más, la piel ligeramente bronceada contrastaba bien con la camisa de vestir blanca.

Parpadeé varias veces al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Primero que nada, su voz había sido áspera, no cálida. Y el pecho era desproporcionado y deforme. ¡Y por supuesto yo iba a ser el primero al que le salieran pelos en el pecho!

—¿Puedo ayudarte, Draco? —repitió rascándose la nuca como al descuido— Yo ya subí mis valijas al tren… y fue entonces que te vi acá…

El rubor había empezado a colorearle las mejillas. ¡El muy tarado! Probablemente se sentía mal por no haber sabido elogiarme ante la prensa con la debida elocuencia. Porque sinceramente… _"Draco demostró esa noche que es un verdadero amigo"_ ¿Y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para alabarme?

—No estoy habituado a este tipo de… labores. —respondí con tono condescendiente. Le hice un gesto desdeñoso y giré un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

Mi intención había sido resultar insultante. Pero Potter no frunció el ceño, tampoco se puso a balbucear, ni me miró con ojos de perrito confundido como en otras oportunidades. Hizo en cambio una cosa muy extraña: me estudió minuciosamente con la mirada.

Pero no como lo había estudiado yo un minuto antes. Sus ojos me recorrían lentos y pesados. Casi que podía sentirlos desplazándose de mi cara a mi pecho y hacia abajo, sus ojos eran como manos invisibles que me acariciaban la toga, el pecho primero y luego descendían… ¡un momento!... ¿¡Por qué su mirada se había detenido justo ahí abajo!? Debo de haber proferido un sonido de disgusto porque alzó bruscamente la vista y sus mejillas viraron a un encarnado intenso.

Retrocedió un paso como si yo fuera alguien temible… bueno, no es de extrañar, soy consciente de que mi presencia suele ser muy intimidante. No pronunció palabra, se inclinó sobre el carrito, agarró las dos valijas más grandes y partió corriendo hacia el tren. Debo admitir que me quedé boquiabierto.

¿Acababa de hurtarme parte del equipaje? Con ojos entrecerrados lo observé subir la escalerilla del tren y desaparecer. ¡Me había robado las valijas! _Ja… para lo que le va a servir._ Ya quisiera verlo tratando de abrir la valija de un Malfoy. Todas están protegidas con contraseña, una contraseña que él nunca podría adivinar, y todas mis pertenencias están resguardadas con encantamientos.

Suspiré con algo de frustración y le di un empujón al carrito, que ahora, muy aligerado de peso, ofreció poca resistencia y se puso en movimiento. Ya me ocuparía del ladrón de cabellos oscuros una vez que hubiese subido al tren.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Labores manuales?! Y yo que pensaba que siempre tenías sirvientes que hacían todo por vos, incluso llevarte al baño. ¿Con esto de la fama recientemente adquirida, se te nubló la mente y te olvidaste los encantamientos de levitación?

Hice una mueca de intenso disgusto. ¡Lo que me faltaba! La ordinaria voz del _Weasel_ … ¡qué día tan nefasto!

—Sinceramente, Ron… ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Sabés muy bien que los magos menores de edad tienen prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. —chilló la voz aguda de la sangresucia tan presumida y pagada de si misma como siempre. Me volví hacia ella con una mirada de odio y una mueca de desprecio. Maldita Granger que siempre sacaba mejores notas que yo, ¡que indignidad! Mi padre me había castigado de maneras horribles cuando se había enterado.

—¡Qué bonito tenés el pelo, Granger! —comenté con sarcasmo insultante al tiempo que me llevaba una mano a la cabeza y me acariciaba mis esplendorosas hebras rubias primorosamente peinadas, una forma solapada de destacar el contraste con sus greñas castañas erizadas de _frizz_.

—Pará, Malfoy… ¡no empieces! Hermione luce muy bien. Y no es que yo la haya estado mirando desde que nos…

La cara del _Weasel_ se tornó roja como la grana e interrumpió sus balbuceos abruptamente. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado. Bah… como siempre.

—¿Pero a qué viene esa reacción, _Ronnie_? Si yo no he hecho más que cumplimentarla. —apunté con expresión inocente y luego fingiendo gran sorpresa me llevé una mano a la boca conteniendo exageradamente una exclamación: —¡Oh, no! Ahora me doy cuenta… ¡vos pensás que su pelo es tan abominable que de ningún modo puede ser merecedor de un cumplido! ¡Pero qué poco cortés de tu parte! Y yo que pensaba que eran tan buenos amigos…

—¡MALFOY! —aulló el Weasel incoherente. Su cara había perdido todo rastro de humanidad, se veía como un gran tomate brillante. Intensifiqué mi sonrisa sobradora.

—Ron, Hermione… suponía que habíamos acordado… —intervino admonitorio un Harry "maldito" Potter algo jadeante que se había acercado corriendo para interrumpir la diversión.

Granger le dirigió una sonrisa a su adorado Potter y luego se volvió hacia mí. Fruncí el ceño con cierto desconcierto porque no me miró severa, ni gritándome, ni llorando. A pesar de que yo acababa de ponerla en su lugar y no con delicadeza precisamente.

—Perdón, Draco… creo que no hemos sido justos con vos. Después de todo lo que hiciste, tenés más que bien ganado nuestro respeto y confianza.

Dicho lo cual, los tres se dieron vuelta y enfilaron hacia el tren. Granger llevando a Weasley de un hombro, al parecer el pelirrojo no iba muy conforme, pero no se resistió.

Los observé alejarse entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso era una trampa?

Con sobresalto noté entonces que mientras yo reflexionaba sobre un potencial acto traicionero, ¡Potter había aprovechado para llevarse el resto de mis valijas!

La locomotora silbó anunciando la partida inminente. Dirigí yo también mis pasos hacia al tren, con la toga flameando digna y mayestática detrás de mí. Algo inquieto, debo admitirlo; tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pudiera depararme ese nuevo período que comenzaba.

oOo


	3. El horrible complot

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 3 - ¡El horrible complot!**

Cuarto año. El año en que todos en Hogwarts se habían reunido secretamente antes de que yo llegara para ponerse de acuerdo en un plan.

 _Torturar a Draco Malfoy._

¡Qué injusticia! ¡A mi deberían invitarme a todas las reuniones secretas! ¡Y soy excelente para los contubernios!

Noté por primera vez la realidad de este complot en el que participaba toda la escuela, en mi propia Casa. No era que me trataran con hostilidad, porque para ser hostiles habrían debido primero reconocer mi existencia y presencia.

Al parecer yo había vuelto de las vacaciones convertido en un fantasma. De otra forma no podía explicarse que cada vez que entraba en la sala común de Slytherin, todas las conversaciones se interrumpieran instantáneamente, para ser reemplazadas por susurros apagados. Tratar de forzar mi participación en alguna conversación tampoco servía, me ignoraban: me ignoraban incluso cuando se ponían a bromear sobre los _Gryffintorpes_ burlándose de ellos. ¡Otra gran injusticia! ¡Yo habría podido aportar tanto sobre un tema como ése!

Pero ser considerado un fantasma tenía también sus ventajas… como ser: se formaba un espacio vacío a mi alrededor donde fuera que estuviera. En los pasillos, en las escaleras, en la mesa durante las comidas e incluso en el baño. Era una lástima, porque en años anteriores siempre había algunos adoradores chicos de primero que se ofrecían gustosos a frotarme la espalda; pero terminé adaptándome, poco me importaba que los habitantes de Slytherin se hubiesen transformado en un hatajo de idiotas. Mi principal frustración, aunque jamás lo habría admitido en voz alta, era que ya no disponía de mis dos fornidos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. Me habían resultado muy útiles para muchas simples cosas cotidianas. Para alcanzarme algún libro que estuviera en los estantes más altos de la biblioteca, para empujar a la fuente por orden mía a algunos de los pequeños de primero cuando se ponían demasiado cargosos, también eran buen público en las ocasiones en que me ponía a despotricar sobre Potter… ¡oh que tiempos! Pero bueno, ya no cuento con esos dos…

Y de hecho, a todos los fines prácticos, ya nadie parecía considerarme un _verdadero_ Slytherin. ¡Como si yo hubiese colaborado para mandar a Azkaban a los padres de TODOS! Sólo los padres de LA MITAD habían ido a parar a la cárcel, ciertamente no era algo que justificara reacciones tan extremas de parte de ellos.

Así y todo, el distanciamiento de los Slytherin era algo que podía manejar, ¡al diablo con ellos! Pero me resultaba mucho más difícil aceptar los absurdos cambios de comportamiento de los residentes de las otras tres Casas. ¡Todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para adoptar actitudes y conductas que alteraban el orden normal de las cosas!

Todo era culpa de Potter. Él fue el que empezó todo en la estación el primer día cuando había fingido ser amable conmigo. Yo me había puesto en alerta de inmediato, naturalmente, pero no me había imaginado que su mente pudiera llegar a ser tan retorcida, no hasta esa primera noche cuando nos sentamos a cenar. Después de que los asustados chicos de primero hubieron sido distribuidos y de que Dumbledore diera su habitual discurso de divagaciones y de supuestas agudezas, Potter activó la trampa.

Yo había estado muy ocupado poniéndoles mala cara a los Slytherin para prevenir que le hicieran algo a mi comida, de hecho había estado tan concentrado en ese menester que no me había servido todavía nada. Fue entonces, digo, que observé una sombra dibujarse en mi plato vacío.

Potter.

Había cruzado casi todo el salón para llegar desde su lugar hasta el mío. Como si fuera algo totalmente habitual.

Recuerdo haber mirado hacia arriba y haberme preguntado por qué se cernía sobre mí de esa forma, un poco más atrás alcancé a divisar vagamente a la sangresucia y a su pelirrojo perrito faldero. Agarré el primer cubierto que tenía a mano y lo blandí como un arma. Era una cuchara en realidad, pero igual en mi mano se veía muy intimidante.

El _Weasel_ soltó un sonido muy extraño, como estrangulado, realmente lo había asustado. Igual quiso disimularlo tratando de hacer ver que era una risa, pero no le salió bien.

—Draco… ¡hola! —me saludó Potter sonriendo falsamente.

—Dejame de joder. —le repliqué en tono dialogal.

—Yo sólo quería desearte… que tengas una cena agradable. —dijo y bajó la mirada a sus pies que había empezado a mover nervioso sobre el suelo.

Parpadeé varias veces y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía?

—Volvé ya mismo a tu lugar y dejame tranquilo. —le advertí— No quisiera verme obligado a tener que atacarte. —dije vehemente.

Eso dio resultado, puesto que Potter reconsideró sus intenciones, cualesquiera hubieran sido, y optó por recular y regresó a su mesa seguido por los otros dos. Estaba seguro de que no se animaría a repetir una movida como ésa, cualquier persona inteligente lo pensaría dos veces antes de ponerse nuevamente en una situación tan riesgosa.

Aunque con Potter nunca se podía estar del todo seguro, era terco y empecinado como el que más y de inteligente… poco y nada.

Lo cierto es que sí repitió la movida durante los días siguientes… y en cada una de las comidas. Se me aparecía de manera imprevista y furtiva, sobresaltándome al punto de hacerme toser y escupir el bocado que estaba masticando. Más de un Slytherin terminó enchastrado de comida debido a eso… pero no me sentí culpable puesto que se lo tenían merecido por ignorarme como lo hacían.

Potter se me acercaba, me saludaba y luego agregaba algunos comentarios supuestamente triviales, pero yo sabía con certeza que encerraban amenazas o insultos encubiertos. Cuando me deseaba una buena comida, insinuaba con malicia que le había hecho algo a los alimentos. Si me deseaba que tuviera un buen día, seguramente estaba planeando hacerme algo después en clase. ¡A mí no podía engañarme!

Así y todo se las ingeniaba para sorprenderme a diario, a pesar de que yo controlaba constantemente el salón con ojos de halcón.

Para complicar las cosas, también se las había arreglado para inducir conductas extrañas en los Hufflepuff y en los Ravenclaw. Que también habían tomado la costumbre de saludarme con exagerada cortesía. Yo, obviamente, los ignoraba olímpicamente. Con los Gryffindor la cosa no era tan sencilla. Mostrando una fachada de supuesta nobleza y valentía, se arrogaban el derecho de meterse en todo y con todos. Ésos eran los peores.

Y para mi gran desmayo, cuando yo les replicaba con desdén a sus saludos, tenían el descaro de reaccionar con risitas o incluso con carcajadas. Como si decirles que tenían cabezas deformes o amenazarlos con dejarlos sin posibilidades de procrear fueran cosas que movieran a risa.

Justo el día anterior cuando me dirigía a clase de Defensa, había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarme con un grupo de Gryffindors. Me aturdieron con _¡Holas!_ y uno de ellos, de sexto año, tuvo la osadía de palmearme la espalda. ¡A mí! ¡Con sus inferiores y sucias manos! Chillé… o mejor dicho, dejé oír un improperio indignado y huí raudo. No por temor, sino porque seguramente se trataba de una treta para robarme el dinero.

Pero todos esos inconvenientes podían considerarse menores, yo sabía cómo manejarlos. Lo que realmente me tenía inquieto era otra cosa…

Potter.

Con Potter yo siempre había sabido a qué atenerme. Era mi némesis. Me gusta esa palabra, suena bien, ¿no creen? Como decía… siempre había representado un desafío, era la persona que hacía que las cosas en Hogwarts fueran interesantes. Durante las largas horas de estudio, solía tomarme recreos para planear las bromas que le jugaría a Potter al día siguiente. Así habían sido las cosas durante tres años. Pero ahora en cuarto, el objeto de mi obsesión se me escapaba.

¡Un momento! ¿Puse _obsesión_? Eso no es lo que quería decir.

 _¡Mecachis!_ Mis pensamientos se han vuelto caóticos últimamente… ¡y todo por culpa del maldito Potter!

Aunque sigo haciéndole bromas, por ejemplo le aumento de repente el fuego del caldero para malograrle una poción o le hago caer los libros durante una de las monótonas y aburridas exposiciones de la profesora McGonagall… eso lo sigo haciendo como decía… pero la reacción de Potter es distinta ahora. Se limita a darse vuelta para mirarme y me sonríe… y los ojos verdes se arrugan apenas a los costados. Nada de las miradas feroces de otras épocas, nada de ponerse rojo de rabia, nada de ojitos de perrito castigado ante mi crueldad.

Por supuesto que eso no me ha disuadido de seguir mandándole notas insultantes o amenazadoras, compré un grueso block anotador específicamente para tal fin.

No quisiera que él se enterara de la ingente cantidad de tiempo que ocupo conspirando en su contra, por eso me limito a mandarle una nota de vez en cuando.

Bueno… quizá sería más exacto decir que le mando una en todas las clases que compartimos. Está bien, está bien… en realidad le mando _varias_ en cada clase. El block que compré tiene muchísimas hojas y conviene sacarle el mayor provecho.

Lamentablemente, mis notas ya no lo alteran como antes… y peor, hasta se diría que se pone _contento_ cada vez que recibe una. Notas en las que comparo su linaje con la mugre que tiene el guardabosque gigantón bajo las uñas lo hacen reír. Si le mando una amenaza de muerte, se vuelve a mirarme amistosamente y se encoge de hombros.

Pero para ese día en particular yo había ideado algo especial. Con esta nota lograría vengarme por todas esas semanas de tortura. Más de cuatro semanas, puesto que ya estábamos en octubre.

Era una nota brillante. La noche anterior me había pasado varias horas diseñándola y me había quedado inmejorable. Era una serie de viñetas. Yo no soy precisamente un artista del dibujo, pero me había esmerado y resultaron estupendas. En la primera estábamos batiéndonos a duelo. El Potter de mi dibujo era petiso y enclenque; el Draco, en cambio, era alto y gallardo… y hasta tenía un ligero atisbo de barba rubia de dos días. En realidad todavía no me crece la barba, aunque mucho me gustaría. Pero volviendo a las viñetas… describían las instancias del duelo. Y en la última, Draco era el vencedor. Potter yacía abatido, boca abajo y un par de hilos de sangre se le escapaban por una de las comisuras. ¡Era perfecto!

Como siempre yo fui el primero que terminó de preparar la poción que nos había asignado el profesor Snape. Potter todavía estaba en la última etapa. Con una rápida mirada hacia los demás, me aseguré de que nadie me estuviera observando. Y moviendo apenas la varita le soplé la nota.

Potter se sobresaltó un poco cuando la vio caer sobre la mesa delante de él. La tomó, la abrió y se inclinó un poco para estudiarla con atención. Unas mechas negras cayeron hacia delante ocultándole en parte el rostro. Estuve tentado a soltar una risita… pero eso no es algo apropiado para un Malfoy. Me permití así y todo una media sonrisa. Potter se mantuvo concentrado en la nota durante un par de minutos, luego la depositó sobre la mesa, tomó un lápiz y empezó a escribir… ¡en _mi_ nota! ¿¡Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?! Ni siquiera se había dado vuelta por un segundo para mirarme.

Unos instantes más tarde el profesor Snape anunció en voz alta que sólo restaban cinco minutos e instó a todos a concluir y a entregar lo que hubieran preparado. Potter finalmente giró la cabeza y me miró. Con una sonrisa, me sopló la nota devolviéndomela. Con cierto recelo tomé mi obra maestra que él se había atrevido a profanar y la abrí.

Mi arduo trabajo no había sido alterado, ¡pero Potter había agregado una viñeta más! El mini Potter del dibujo seguía en suelo, pero boca arriba. Y tenía a mini Draco victorioso sentado encima sobre su estómago. Pero los dos se reían contentos, tomados de una mano ¡y saludándome con la otra!

Cuando poco después el profesor Snape autorizó a todos a que nos retiráramos, observé la espalda de Potter alejándose hacia la salida. ¿Así que así quería jugar? Ciertamente necesitaba una lección y yo me iba a ocupar de enseñársela. Me apresuré a guardar mis cosas en la mochila, y la nota también, y abandoné el aula con cierta precipitación.

En el apuro me choqué contra las amplias espaldas de alguien. Sin dudas ése no era mi día. Y para peor la espalda era la de Miles Bletchley. El guardaaros de Slytherin. _Mi_ equipo.

—Malfoy, vas a llegar tarde para las prácticas. —me siseó disgustado— Aunque no creo que importe mucho que asistas o no. Sos tan deplorable como la escoba que usás ahora.

—¡Oh, vaya qué sorpresa! Parece que volvés a dirigirme la palabra… ¡qué conmovedor! —apunté con aguda ironía.

Me miró con fastidio entrecerrando los ojos.

—Te convendría que nadie te viera hablando conmigo. —proseguí incisivo— ¿Qué dirían los otros imbéciles si lo supieran?

Acusó el comentario agraviante con una mueca y contraatacó graznando. —Quizá no sea la escoba sino el que la monta… ni con la mejor escoba fuiste capaz de vencer al perdedor de Potter siquiera una vez.

Sentí que las mejillas me ardían y abrí la boca para responder con un insulto, pero las palabras se resistieron a salir. Para mi gran vergüenza, tenía razón. Nunca había vencido a Potter en quidditch. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca había podido ganarle?

Bletchley sonrió con malicia y prosiguió su camino. Al final del corredor se reunió con Montague que lo estaba esperando y juntos subieron las escaleras. Fue entonces que reparé en Potter que estaba de pie en un costado a un par de metros. Estaba solo. Había sido testigo de toda la escena.

—Draco… ¿siempre te tratan de esa forma? —preguntó con voz oscura.

—¡No me molestes, Potter! —le bramé.

—Si necesitaras hablar con alguien… yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte. —dijo con voz muy suave.

—¿Y a vos qué puede importarte? Estarás más que contento. Todo esto es parte de tu plan. No creas ni por un momento que lograste engañarme. ¡Yo sé muy bien lo que estás tramando!

Me miró con tal desconcierto… y hasta se hubiese dicho que lucía dolorido. Tuve que reconocer en silencio que sus cualidades actorales eran soberbias.

—Sé muy bien lo que estás tratando de hacer y de nada te va a servir. Yo siempre estoy un paso más adelante que los arteros "buenitos" como vos. —le espeté con una mueca de desdén y pegué media vuelta con altiva dignidad. Lamentablemente me enredé con la toga y tambaleé, y me hubiera caído si Potter no me hubiese sostenido. De más está decir que mi partida resultó mucho menos majestuosa de lo que yo había esperado.

oOo


	4. Alguien que te admira en secreto

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 4 – Alguien que te admira en secreto**

Después de ese incidente, redoblé mis esfuerzos para atormentar a Potter.

Me había dado múltiples razones para detestarlo. Debo reconocer, sin embargo, que había ocasionalmente una voz en mi mente que se preguntaba _¿por qué?_ ¿Por qué me volvía tan fanático procurando hostigarlo? Más aún considerando que los frecuentes roces y enfrentamientos de otros años habían pasado a ser definitivamente cosas del pasado.

Porque verán… Harry Potter ya no cumplía con el papel que le correspondía.

Aunque yo continuaba incitando e insultando al trío cada vez que los tenía cerca, ellos ya no reaccionaban de la misma forma. Potter me sonreía plácido, algo que estaba empezando a inducirme preocupantes estremecimientos, y luego me volvía la espalda. Se negaba a entrar en el juego de mis provocaciones mordaces. Era claro, no obstante, que a Ronnikins le costaba mucho más controlarse, su rostro adquiría un gratificante tono colorado al oír mis injuriantes comentarios sobre su familia, pero se contenía y nunca replicaba. Y Granger se limitaba a chasquear la lengua distraídamente cuando la llamaba _sangresucia_ , era un sonido que me irritaba particularmente, me recordaba el grito de una gallina clueca.

Enfrentado con tales tácticas tan poco deportivas, me vi forzado a admitir la derrota y dejé de acecharlos desde rincones oscuros con el fin de emboscarlos. Pero eso sólo después de noventa y tres fracasados intentos. Era una verdadera lástima porque disponía de tanto material que no iba a poder usar. Había ido recorriendo metódicamente cada una de las maneras enumeradas en: " _El gran libro del estudiante adolescente malvado: Las mil y una formas de insultar, zaherir y atormentar psicológicamente_ ". Pero las torturas propiamente dichas no empezaban sino después de la cuatrocientos veintidós.

A Potter le habría venido muy bien una tortura.

Por supuesto no me tomó demasiado tiempo más darme cuenta de que ignorarlo tampoco iba a ser una solución. Adondequiera decidiera yo ir, a los pocos minutos, Potter y sus inseparables seguidores se hacían allí presentes. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir que si Potter se negaba a reaccionar ante mis dichos, al menos procurara evitarme… como yo a él? Esta desafortunada cadena de eventos me obligó a recurrir a medidas desesperadas: Opté por desplazarme de un lado a otro utilizando la vía de los subsuelos en la mayor medida posible.

Valiéndome de esa estrategia pude llegar ese día al Gran Salón para almorzar y los Gryffindors no habían logrado interceptarme. No había plato en mi lugar, no me llamó la atención para nada, ocurría con frecuencia. Mal les iba a ir a mis compañeros Slytherin si pensaban que la falta de cubierto podía ser un factor que me hiciera retroceder. Recorrí la mesa con una mirada estudiadamente distraída. El plato de Pansy estaba lleno de galletitas dulces… sinceramente… ¡no era la hora del té sino la del almuerzo! Los platos de Crabbe y Goyle rebosaban de grasas amenazando con inminentes ataques cardíacos. Nott, al parecer, se había embarcado en los últimos días en una dieta de _sólo carne_. Fruncí la nariz con desaprobación. El plato de Blaise en cambio… una presa de pollo asado, papas _noisette_ doraditas y ensalada fresca… ¡qué mejor!

— _Accio plato…_ —murmuré con un disimulado movimiento de varita. Por desgracia para Blaise, no notó la excelente movida sino un par de segundos tarde, cuando el plato ya estaba lejos de su alcance y posándose delante de mí. Claro que hubiera podido reaccionar exigiéndome que le devolviera lo que acababa de birlarle, pero eso habría significado tener que reconocer mi presencia… apretó las mandíbulas, se puso de pie y fue a buscarse otro plato.

Sonreí más que satisfecho y me puse a comer con deleite.

Un rato más tarde cuando ya casi terminaba, noté que entraba una lechuza y que volaba en mi dirección. Era algo inusual, normalmente el correo llegaba durante el desayuno.

El ave portaba precariamente en sus garras un paquete grande y largo, envuelto en papel madera. Y lo dejó caer justo cuando pasó por encima de mi cabeza. Con un rápido y diestro movimiento de la mano logré desviar su trayectoria para que no me dañara. Y salí indemne, pero Pansy no tuvo tanta suerte, le impactó el pecho y la hizo caer hacia atrás, alguien logró sostenerla antes de que llegara al suelo pero los pies le quedaron en el aire… bueno… pensándolo bien quizá era mejor verle los pies y no la cara.

Yo procedí a desenvolver el paquete, su contenido venía bien protegido por muchas bolas pequeñas de papel para amortiguar potenciales golpes. Admito que no puse demasiado cuidado y muchas de ellas fueron a parar a una fuente de salsa de tomate. Las salpicaduras asperjaron de rojo a Crabbe y Goyle. ¡Que se jodieran, bien merecido se lo tenían!

Mis ojos se desorbitaron cuando me di cuenta de qué se trataba el regalo. ¡Era una escoba! Y no cualquier escoba… ¡una Firebolt! ¡Mejor que la Nimbus que había sido destruida!

Y venía acompañada por una nota: _De alguien que te admira._

¡Alguien que me admiraba! ¡Al fin alguien que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que yo valía! ¡Y me mandaba un merecido y regio obsequio para reverenciarme!

Me tomé unos segundos para reflexionar… ¿de quién podría tratarse?

¡Dioses! ¿¡Por qué habré nacido tan espectacularmente sexy?! ¡Podía ser cualquiera de los de la escuela! Ni siquiera podía descartar a los profesores… desvié la vista hacia la mesa principal, pero Severus estaba mirando para otro lado. Por desgracia mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Dumbledore… que me miraban titilando frenéticos… no, no podía ser él… _¡puaj!_

Decidí volver a concentrarme en mi regalo. ¡Cuánto me habría gustado poder compartir tal fortuna con un amigo! Pero yo no tenía ningún amigo…

Bueno… poco importaba… al menos podía darme el gusto de ir a alardear ante un rival. Y mi más _enconado_ rival se hallaba sentado casi en la otra punta del salón, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Me puse de pie y, escoba nueva en mano, dirigí mis pasos cruzando el recinto. Muchas cabezas se voltearon para contemplar mi decidido desplazamiento. Las conversaciones se acallaron y arreciaron los cuchicheos. Cuando ya llegaba a destino, Potter, que estaba sentado dándome la espalda, se dio vuelta.

—¡Draco! —exclamó sonriéndome. —Qué bonito día, ¿no?

—No tan bueno para vos como para mí. Lamento informarte que vas a perder el próximo partido. —declaré triunfante y le enrostré la escoba poniéndosela bajo la nariz.

—¡Pero que escoba más estupenda! —se admiró, los ojos verdes se le habían desorbitado.

—Bien podés decirlo. —dije en voz alta y luego me incliné para susurrarle al oído: —Pero a mí no podés engañarme, yo sé que por dentro te estás muriendo de envidia… este modelo supera al tuyo.

Mi tono de voz se tornó más sedoso y agregué: —Es un regalo de alguien que me admira en secreto.

Potter me susurró en respuesta: —¿Y sabés quién es?

Su aliento había reverberado cálido en mi mejilla. Había algo que estaba mal… se suponía que mi cercanía tan próxima debiera resultarle muy incómoda y sin embargo su tono había sido dialogal, como si intercambiáramos ese tipo de confidencias a diario.

—No. —respondí con altivez— Pero no me cabe duda de que debe tratarse de una chica de la más alta cuna… nadie que podría fijarse en vos. —agregué con desdén.

—Che, Draco, dejate de flirtear y mostranos eso que trajiste.

Lo último había sido pronunciado por una voz de tono irlandés claramente vulgar. Sentí que alguien me agarraba la espalda de la toga y me tironeaba hacia atrás. No podía ser otro que…

¡Finnegan! ¡Que me rodeó con los brazos y me sentó sobre su falda! Su barbilla se apoyó sobre mi hombro y me sacó la nota de la mano.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Ese palurdo tosco e inmenso que solía seguirme con frecuencia con claras intenciones de robarme el dinero! ¡Y me estaba reteniendo, contra mi voluntad, sobre su falda! ¡Era inaceptable! ¡No era así como debían tratarse los enemigos! Un gruñido indignado se me escapó de los labios.

—No me parece que esto lo haya escrito una chica… —farfullaba el muy plebeyo— Los trazos son demasiado enérgicos… —agregó apretándome más contra su pecho.

Con una exclamación indignada logré zafarme y me le bajé de la falda. Mi mirada salvaje recorrió rápidamente el salón.

Todos, y con ello quiero decir _todos_ —incluyendo para mi gran desmayo al profesor Snape— tenían los ojos fijos en mí.

Oí una risa sarcástica que provenía de la mesa de Slytherin, podría haber jurado que había sido Zabini el que la había proferido… ¡maldición! A partir de allí las risas se multiplicaron. Las de los Hufflepuff eran más bien risitas disimuladas pero las de los Ravenclaw eran francas carcajadas. Varios Gryffindors se habían puesto de pie y me señalaban, algunos se agarraban el estómago riendo a más no poder. Los mellizos Weasley estaban reproduciendo una farsa del incidente de la falda que acababa de ocurrir. Los muy… ¡yo no había sacudido los brazos así!

Lo cierto era que todos, excepto Potter que estaba mirado a Finnigan con el ceño fruncido, se estaban riendo a mis expensas. Granger incluida. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que recuperar mi dignidad.

Volví a enfrentar al irlandés y le quité la nota de la mano. —¿¡Pero cuál diantre es el problema de ustedes Gryffindors grandulotes y toquetones?!

—No te sulfures, varón, calma… y no es que yo sea un grandulón, es que vos sos tan chiquito y tierno.

Me erguí en toda mi altura de uno sesenta y cinco… eh… sesenta y seis. —Mi estatura es perfectamente normal para un chico de catorce años. ¡Para tu información, los varones alcanzamos la pubertad entre los doce y los dieciséis años y la estatura promedio para ese intervalo etario varía entre uno sesenta y cuatro y uno setenta y cuatro!

—Oh… realmente debés de estar muy traumado con tu altura si te aprendiste todo eso. —dijo Finnigan sonriendo.

—¡Acabo de probar que mi estatura no es baja! ¡Y vos sos un patán ordinario, imbécil y feo!

Finnigan se enjugó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de risa y luego dibujó una sonrisa intencionadamente maliciosa. —Los opuestos se atraen, según dicen… ¿quiere decir que a vos te gustan rudos y grandotes?

¿Que si a mí me gustaban rudos y grandotes? ¿¡Pero qué clase de pregunta era ésa?! Por un segundo pestañeé desconcertado e inmediatamente decidí que la mejor vía de acción era redoblar los insultos.

—Evidentemente el tamaño desproporcionado de tu cuerpo le quitó toda la nutrición a tu atrofiado cerebro de mosquito. ¡Sos vos el anormal! ¡Reconocelo! ¡Sos un mastodonte al igual que los búlgaros masivos! —le escupí haciendo un breve gesto hacia los aludidos que un par de mesas más allá y entre gruñidos se estaban atosigando de alimentos a paladas.

Probablemente me habían oído, porque interrumpieron la incorporación de forraje, alzaron la cabeza y me miraron. Aparentemente yo me había expresado en voz un poco más alta de lo que había creído. Poco podía importarme lo que pensaran, hasta ese momento ninguno de los visitantes de Durmstrang, ni tampoco los de Beauxbâtons, ya puestos, se habían percatado de mi existencia. Y no era que yo quisiera que me notaran tampoco.

Pero en ese instante era clara la actitud hostil hacia mi persona. No me arredré en lo absoluto y les devolví una mirada de total desprecio y muy amenazante al mismo tiempo. Y fue entonces que Viktor Krum que estaba sentado en el centro del grupo de bestias hizo algo muy desconcertante. Levantó una mano… pero no para mostrarme el puño o el dedo medio… ¡hizo juguetear las puntas de los dedos como saludándome! ¿¡Pero de qué se trataba eso?! ¿Acaso era una extraña seña búlgara para desafiar a alguien a un duelo? El mamut que Krum tenía al lado, al que sólo le faltaba un taparrabos y un garrote para tener todo el aspecto de un neanderthal, frunció los labios haciéndome un mohín. La imagen fue muy desagradable porque era muy jetón y los labios gruesísimos y toscos.

¡Y me sopló un besito!

—¡Puaj! —exclamé repugnado y giré bruscamente dando media vuelta. Todavía sostenía en la mano la escoba, cuyo extremo impulsado por el enérgico movimiento de giro impactó en Longbottom empujándolo. Fue a parar sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw ante los ojos de una muy atónita Luna Lovegood.

¡Todos parecían haberse vuelto locos de repente! Despavorido, salí corriendo del Gran Salón.

oOo


	5. ¡Baile Caliente!

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 5 – ¡Baile caliente!**

El baile de Navidad iba animándose. Una vez más recorrí con la mirada el recinto. Aprobé en silencio el fondo blanco elegido para la decoración, contrastaba agradablemente con el gris invernal de las guirnaldas y los tapices colgantes. Pero habían exagerado con el número de cisnes de hielo, ¡no hacía falta poner uno cada tres metros!

Los campeones y sus parejas habían concluido el _¡oh tan grandioso!_ vals de apertura y otras parejas se iban sumando a la pista. Idiotas. Aunque en algunos casos podrían haberse considerado divertidos… como el de Longbottom, sin ir más lejos. Trataba de suscitar la admiración de su compañera, la muy pelirroja chica Weasley, con sugestivos movimientos giratorios de cadera… pero no tenía la contextura física adecuada para la música disco, _lo que Natura non da…_

Me pregunté si la admiradora, ¿o acaso sería un admirador? que me había regalado la escoba estaría allí entremedio de la turba de bailarines. No había recibido ninguna nota adicional… era un poco decepcionante, quizá mi natural actitud segura y altiva resultaba demasiado intimidante.

Me desplacé un poco para reclinarme elegantemente contra una pared. Mi toga de gala era apropiadamente de color negro, naturalmente. Pero me había permitido un delicado motivo de bordado plateado en las solapas y en el cinturón.

Para el atuendo había invertido el dinero que me había enviado mi madre "para regalos de navidad". Creo que ella se refería a regalos para otras personas, pero el detalle bordado había encarecido el precio de la prenda que lucía así que no me había quedado más remedio que recurrir al adicional… y de todos modos yo no tenía amigos a los que tuviera que hacerles regalos. Sorprendentemente, ser un marginado también puede traer aparejadas ciertas ventajas.

Cuando me estaba preparando para la fiesta había sopesado la posibilidad de no usar fijador para el pelo, pero deseché la idea enseguida; de sólo pensar que de esa forma me iba a parecer más a mi padre me provocaba estremecimientos. Y además, peinarme con fijador me daba un aspecto de mayor edad y más masculino.

Últimamente y aunque parezca ridículo me había preguntado ocasionalmente si algunos de los alumnos estaban confundidos respecto de mi sexo. Es posible que no sea tan alto como otros chicos de mi edad y ciertamente no soy rechoncho, mi figura es esbelta… pero así y todo nadie podría poner en duda que soy un varón.

Pero cierto comportamiento muy extraño de algunos alumnos me desconcertaba de vez en cuando. De los búlgaros, dos se destacaban particularmente: Viktor Krum y el otro bruto de labios toscamente gruesos y de aspecto troglodita. Una semana antes volvía yo de la clase de Criaturas, solo como siempre, cuando los dos mastodontes búlgaros se interpusieron de pronto delante de mí bloqueándome el paso. Les puse muy mala cara. Y fue entonces que me preguntaron algo muy raro, querían saber si yo podía ayudarlos a _sacarle lustre al palo de sus escobas_. Y acto seguido se echaron a reír como enajenados. ¡Como si hubiesen dicho algo gracioso! Les dirigí la más altanera y despreciativa de las miradas y les repliqué indignado que los Malfoy no perdíamos el tiempo en labores manuales, que para eso estaban los sirvientes. Por alguna razón mi respuesta hizo que redoblaran las carcajadas. Y ahora que lo pienso… los mostrencos ni siquiera llevaban las escobas en la mano. ¿Acaso se puede ser más bestia? E ignorantes, ¿qué gracia podían encontrarle a una pregunta tan sin sentido como ésa? Por fortuna no había vuelto a cruzarme con ellos desde entonces. Con Finnegan no había tenido tanta suerte, sin embargo. Vivía haciéndome zancadillas para hacerme caer y luego aprovechaba para toquetearme entero con la excusa de "ayudarme a incorporarme". Por supuesto que todo era una farsa para robarme el dinero; y nunca logró ningún resultado, cabe aclarar, porque yo nunca llevo ni un mísero knut encima cuando estoy en el castillo.

Una pareja pasó bailando delante de mí y me arrancó de mis cavilaciones. Eran Granger y Krum. Desvié la mirada hacia el sector de los perdedores en el que estaban sentados el _Weasel_ y Potter. Ronnikins estaba rojo de celos y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, Potter lucía una expresión de depresivo pesar. ¡Oh qué gran satisfacción! Contemplar las desdichas de aquellos menos afortunados siempre me alegraba el día.

—¿Draco?

Di un breve respingo. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo era que se las arreglaban todos para acercarse de manera tan furtiva? Paradas a un metro de distancia había dos chicas de cabellos oscuros. Tenía la lejana noción de que eran hermanas… de apellido _Party_ o algo así.

—¿Qué? —dije sin disimular la aspereza del tono al tiempo que alzaba elegantemente una ceja. Estaba seguro de que una de ellas era Gryffindor y sabía por experiencia que las chicas de esa Casa podían ser tan fastidiosas como los varones.

—Nos preguntábamos si querrías bailar. —preguntó una de ellas, creo que era la estaba en Ravenclaw, de nombre _Piyama_ o algo por el estilo. Las miré en silencio durante un instante como si realmente estuviera considerando la propuesta. Eran bastante atractivas y estaban vestidas con refinado gusto… no como otras… Pansy, sin ir más lejos con esa toga ridícula llena de vuelitos de encaje. Pero la idea seguía sin seducirme, una era Gryffindor y los de Ravenclaw tampoco eran santos de mi devoción en los últimos tiempos.

—¿Con ustedes? —pregunté con precaución al tiempo que me desplazaba un poco alejándome de la pared. No quería quedar acorralado por dos chicas ávidas de sexo. Corresponde que yo proteja mi virtud de los indeseables, lamentablemente mis genes Malfoy que me hacen tan sexy me juegan en contra en ese aspecto.

Asintieron y las dos avanzaron acercándose.

—¿Vos no estabas con Weasley? —pregunté para ganar tiempo. Los había visto cuando habían entrado, la otra hermana era la pareja de Potter.

Yo también habría podido invitar a alguien… si hubiera habido en el castillo siquiera una que no me detestara.

—Sí, pero él no quiere bailar conmigo. —respondió _Piyama_ dibujando un exagerado puchero con los labios.

—¿Y vos creés que yo sí estaría dispuesto? —dije desdeñoso.

—Sospecho que debés de ser un excelente bailarín. —intervino la Gryffindor, Parvati era su nombre según creía recordar. Conocía los nombres de casi todos los de _esa_ Casa.

—Ciertamente. —respondí con seguridad. No se trataba de un alarde. No era sino afirmar una verdad incontestable.

—¡No estábamos equivocadas entonces! Y se nos ocurre que además de bailar bien sabés también divertirte… —dijo _Piyama_.

—Los Slytherin rebeldes como vos tienen un no sé qué de muy sexy. —ronroneó Parvati.

—Bueno…

Era gratificante saber que había por lo menos algunos que supieran reconocer la excelencia… pero no… no debía dejarme llevar por palabras aduladoras… seguramente todo eso no era sino parte de una trampa. Retrocedí un par de pasos alejándome de ellas.

—Muchas chicas piensan igual que nosotras, en secreto, no se animan a admitirlo abiertamente porque vos te comportás con distanciamiento y rudeza la mayor parte del tiempo. Otras… como Lavender… prefieren los de tipo atlético, ella está deslumbrada con Cedric Diggory. —dijo Parvati y las dos revolearon los ojos. —Por lo que a mí respecta se lo puede quedar, no es mi tipo… obviamente que no tiene ni la más remota chance de conseguirlo porque él está saliendo con Cho Chang…

El chorro verborrágico de información no solicitada estaba comenzando a marearme. Lo que no se me había pasado por alto, así y todo, era de que a pesar de que parecía estar cumplimentándome también había deslizado la aseveración indirecta de que no me consideraba _atlético_ … lo que quizá podía entenderse como insultante…

Estiró una mano tratando de asir la mía.

—¡Pará! —exclamé en advertencia al tiempo que retrocedía para ponerme lejos de su alcance. Esas chicas no eran Granger, por lo tanto no podía tratarlas como hubiese querido y como se lo merecían. Pero tampoco tenía por qué ser amable con ellas. Los Gryffindors parecían no tener en cuenta el concepto de espacio personal… ¡siempre estaban invadiéndomelo!

Seguí reculando alejándome de sus miradas predatorias hasta que choqué con una pared… ¡un momento!... No podía tratarse de una pared, ¡si estaba en la pista de baile!

Me di vuelta para ver contra quién había impactado. Era muy grande.

Una manaza me cogió el codo.

—¿Rubiecito? ¿Estás interrumpiendo nuestra danza para bailar con mi compañera?

Era Viktor Krum.

—¡Pero qué disparate! —vociferé indignado— ¡Granger sería la última que elegiría para bailar! —agregué mirándolos a ambos con el mayor de los desprecios al tiempo que sacudía el brazo para librarme del férreo agarre… estuve a punto de lograrlo.

—Ah, ya veo… entonces, ¡es conmigo que querés bailar!

 _¿¡Pero qué carajo está diciendo…?!_

Soltó a Granger como quien tira algo a la basura. Ella tambaleó en retroceso y una exclamación sorprendida se le escapó de la garganta. No pude evitar alzar una comisura de satisfacción. Que se me borró al segundo siguiente cuando dos brazos fornidos me rodearon el torso, uno a la altura de la cintura y el otro a la altura de los hombros, y me estamparon contra su pecho macizo. Luego me alzó en vilo, separándome varios centímetros del suelo y empezó a girar rápidamente; alguien podría haber considerado al movimiento como un paso de baile… alguien que no tuviera la menor idea de lo que es el baile, entiéndase.

Yo empezaba a sentirme mareado otra vez, logré bajar un pie lo suficiente para pisarlo. Él me susurró al oído que yo era un excelente bailarín. Obviamente la estrategia del pisotón no había conseguido el resultado buscado.

Comencé a forcejear. La mano que me apretaba la cintura empezó a descender con claras intenciones de sobarme el culo. ¡Pero qué movida más impropia! ¡No, no, no! Quise gritárselo para hacerlo detener, pero tenía la cara enterrada en su axila derecha y los sonidos salieron confusamente farfullados. ¡Y la mano atrevida ya casi alcanzaba su objetivo!

Le propiné un rodillazo en la ingle.

Con mucha menos fuerza de la que me hubiese gustado porque lamentablemente en la posición en que me encontraba no había podido aplicarle el debido impulso a la rodilla agresiva. Pero el ataque había por lo menos logrado hacerlo detener. Pude también separarme un poco de él. El ataque había sido en defensa propia pero seguramente ahora estaría fastidiado y con intenciones de hacerme daño. A nadie le gusta que le vapuleen "las joyas de la familia".

Krum inclinó la cabeza y me sonrió.

 _Está bien… ¡a nadie excepto a este mamut búlgaro!_

—Ah… resultaste ser de los ariscos y retozones… —ronroneó babeándose en mi oreja y volvió a apretarme contra sí.

¡Pero qué enfermo! Mal me iba a ir si le gustaba que lo golpeara… Pero por suerte ahora había podido liberar un brazo al menos. Saqué la varita y la apunté a sus cabellos. ¡Yo le iba a enseñar las consecuencias por tratar de aprovecharse de un Malfoy!

— _¡Incendio!_

Cuando el fuego comenzaba a brotar de mi varita alcancé a oír un segundo hechizo que empezaba a proferir alguien más, ubicado detrás de mí.

— _¡Mobili…!_

Era la voz de Potter. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Quería aprovechar mi momentánea vulnerabilidad para atacarme él también? Traté de girar para enfrentarlo con la peor de mis miradas. Su hechizo impactó en las llamas que yo había convocado transformándolas en una inmensa bola ígnea. Que chamuscó los pelos de Krum y luego se fue elevando hacia el techo y recorrió como un bólido el salón a todo lo largo.

Las guirnaldas y tapices colgantes se prendieron fuego y empezaron a caer como una lluvia incendiaria.

—¡Mierda! —mascullé.

¡Y todo era culpa de Potter!

oOo


	6. ¡Ya estaba así cuando llegué!

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 6 – ¡Ya estaba así cuando llegué!**

Estallaron gritos desesperados y chillidos ensordecedores, muchos echaron a correr. Krum me soltó y se llevó una mano a la huella calva que a su paso le había dejado en la cabeza la bola de fuego. Alguien que pasó corriendo a mi lado me empujó y me hizo caer. ¡Y un instante después alguien me pasó por encima clavándome en un taco en la espalda! Alcancé a reconocer al atrevido desconsiderado antes de que desapareciera entre la multitud, era Blaise Zabini. Se había levantado la toga a la altura de la cintura para poder correr más rápido. No llevaba pantalones y el calzoncillo era un slip de brillante cuero naranja, con sendos tajos en el centro de cada nalga. ¡El muy maricón! ¡Y con zapatos de taco alto!

—¡Draco, agarrate de mi mano! —gritó Potter tendiéndomela. No llevaba los lentes puestos, probablemente los había perdido en medio del zarandeo generalizado. La situación no estaba como para ponerme a elegir, necesitaba ayuda. Le dirigí una dura mirada para advertirle que no iba tolerar ninguna trampa, pero acepté el ofrecimiento y se la aferré.

Entre los dos nos las apañamos para poder salir bastante rápido del Gran Salón. Potter fue abriéndose paso a los codazos y yo me ocupé de mantener a raya con hechizos a los que venían detrás. El de piernas flojas resultó un hechizo muy adecuado para tal fin.

Potter me arrastró a través del hall de entrada y terminamos unos segundos más tarde en el exterior. Yo me desplomé jadeante sobre la nieve. Potter estaba sentado a mi lado con la cabeza gacha casi tocando las piernas cruzadas. Me reacomodé un poco para estar más cómodo y fui de a poco recuperando el aliento. Me quedé observando a los otros que iban saliendo precipitadamente, pronto el sector de la entrada se pobló profusamente de alumnos y de algunos profesores también.

Se oyó un estruendo, el techo del Gran Salón explotó y las llamas se elevaron hacia el cielo. Varios chorros de agua se alzaron para apagarlas. En el aire helado de la noche algunas gotas se congelaban instantáneamente y caían sobre nosotros como fino granizo.

Una rápida mirada alrededor me permitió constatar que prácticamente todos habían logrado escapar. No dejaba de ser una lástima, hubiese sido una buena ocasión para sacarse de encima definitivamente a más de un alumno insoportable, nativo o extranjero, de los que abundaban en la escuela.

Los gritos se fueron acallando pero fueron reemplazados por gemidos muy enervantes y que me estaban despertando un dolor de cabeza. Alcancé a ver al Weasel abrazando y tratando de calmar con golpecitos en la espalda a una Granger bastante chamuscada. Lloraba como si estuviera muy trastornada, pero a mi se me hacía que estaba fingiendo… ella no es de las que se asustan…

Oí unos pasos que se acercaban y giré la cabeza para ver de quiénes se trataba… ¡Oh lo que me faltaba! ¡Los mellizos Weasley!

—Cumpas, ¡eso estuvo genial! —dijo uno de ellos, no sé cuál de los dos, nunca he podido distinguirlos. ¡Tendrían que haberlos marcado a fuego al nacer para ahorrarnos a todos el fastidio de no saber quién es quién!

—No puedo creer que hayan podido lograrlo. —dijo el otro.

—¡Una sincronía admirable!

—¡Qué destreza para combinar los dos encantamientos con tan buen resultado! ¡Brillante! ¡Simplemente brillante!

—Supera por lejos a nuestra iniciativa de cargar al ponche con alcohol hasta alcanzar los veinte grados.

—¡Pero cuando esa guirnalda encendida alcanzó la superficie fue glorioso! ¡Todo un géiser de fuego!

Potter soltó una breve risa. —Me alegra que ustedes lo hayan… _er_ … disfrutado. Sólo espero que nadie haya resultado herido.

—Por supuesto que no, no era ese tipo de fuego… muy buena movida ésa también. Afectó la ropa pero no la piel. ¡Y cómo quedó el techo! ¡Magnífico! Creo no ya no va a ser nunca como antes.

Los miré frunciendo el ceño. Así que mi fuego había sido impotente… ¡qué frustración! Iba a tener que ponerme a practicar mucho para que fuera más efectivo la próxima vez.

—Vayamos a ver a las chicas. Algunas perdieron buena parte del atuendo, ¡debe de ser digno de verse! —dijo uno de ellos y los dos partieron corriendo.

El bullicio alrededor seguía martillándome los oídos, cerré los ojos durante un momento y traté de concentrarme en la suave brisa, era muy fría pero en cierto modo tonificante y los sonidos parecieron atenuarse.

—Me gusta tu pelo de esa forma. —susurró la voz ronca de Potter en mi oreja.

Me llevé automáticamente una mano a la cabeza, sentí las hebras sueltas. ¡El gel no duraba nada y el encantamiento que había usado para reforzarlo debía de haberse desvanecido en la barahúnda de minutos antes! Pensé si correspondía que respondiera insultando los cabellos de Potter… pero me sentía tan cansado… exhausto…

Una idea se me cruzó de repente. —Vos conocés a mi padre, Potter… con el pelo así, ¿me parezco más a él? —me oí preguntar.

—¡No! En realidad creo que es al contrario… te hace parecer más distinto… y te queda muy bien.

Lo miré fijo durante un largo instante, escrutándolo, tratando de discernir si sus palabras disimulaban segundas intenciones. Hasta ese momento nunca antes había notado las largas pestañas oscuras… le otorgaban mayor profundidad a la mirada y mayor brillo al verde intenso de los ojos, lucían tan…

—Vos también te ves mejor sin los anteojos.

 _¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?!_ Bueno, por lo menos había sonado bastante brusco.

—Gracias, Draco. —respondió él con voz muy suave.

—Pero yo no quise decir que te ves bien… —me apresuré a aclarar— …sólo un poco mejor que otras veces.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

—¡Harry! ¿Puedo sacarte una foto, por favor? ¡El comentario en todas las bocas es que vos y Draco llevaron a cabo la broma del año!

El perpetrador de la grosera interrupción era el blondo acosador que seguía a Potter a todos lados. Otro de los tantos del numeroso club de fans de El Niño Que Sobrevivió, Colin Creevey.

—Colin… _er_ … pero ¿cómo es posible que estés acá si vos ni siquiera estabas en el baile?

—Ah… pero la noticia de lo ocurrido corrió como un reguero por los dormitorios y todos queríamos ver lo que había pasado. Y ahora, por favor, sonrían los dos. —dijo al tiempo que levantaba la cámara.

El flash relampagueó.

—¡Rajá de acá ya mismo! —rugí enfadado. El resplandor momentáneo seguía hiriéndome las retinas y me hacía pestañear furiosamente.

—Pero… a ustedes se los considera el equipo perfecto y es una imagen tan bonita verlos así, tomados de la mano como verdaderos amigos. Sólo otra foto más, Harry. Te prometo que no la voy a vender ni voy a sacarle ningún tipo de provecho. La quiero para colgarla en la pared encima de mi cama… con las otras. —rogó el mocoso insoportable con voz plañidera mirando a Potter como ojos de perrito castigado.

Revoleé los ojos con exasperación. El que hubiese _accidentalmente_ ayudado a Potter a destruir a Ya Sabés Quién ¡no nos trasformaba en un equipo! Y ya podía imaginarme a Creevey en su dormitorio, con la pared cubierta de fotos de Potter semidesnudo.

 _¡Un momento…! ¿Había dicho tomados de la mano?_

Bajé la vista y vi mi mano encima de la de Potter. Teníamos los dedos entrelazados y mi mano se sentía cálida y confortable protegida del frío de la nieve. ¿Seguíamos tomados de la mano? ¿Y por qué no nos habíamos soltado cuando nos habíamos sentado? ¿Y el tarado este había sacado una foto de Potter y de mí, sentados en el suelo y DE LA MANO?

El flash volvió a relampaguear.

—¡Estupendo! Ésta fue incluso mejor que la otra, los dos con la vista baja fija en las manos unidas. Draco, te molestaría demasiado no arrugar el ceño al menos para alguna… —chilló con su voz estridente. ¡El muy descarado!

Saqué la varita y lo apunté. —¡Quiero ese rollo ya mismo!

Creevey gritó y huyó despavorido. Y yo no pude lanzarle una maldición porque Potter me agarró el brazo y me lo desvió. —Draco, estamos rodeados de profesores. —susurró.

Y era cierto. Madame Pomfrey estaba a pocos metros tratando de calmar a un grupo de chicas que al parecer estaban indemnes pero histéricas. El profesor Snape tampoco se hallaba lejos, estaba de pie gritándoles ásperamente a un grupo de séptimo que querían volver al Gran Salón.

Tuve que admitir que un ataque hubiese sido muy poco sensato y bajé la varita. Ya me ocuparía en otro momento de la entrometida cámara ambulante, pero meditaría y planearía bien la venganza antes.

—¡Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter!

Fruncí con disgusto la nariz cuando la voz hosca hirió mis oídos. ¿Cuántas interrupciones no deseadas más íbamos a tener que soportar esa noche? La profesora McGonagall venía derecho a nosotros con la toga flotándole por detrás. El rodete se le había desatado y con los cabellos medio sueltos y despeinados se veía pésima. Hice un esfuerzo para contener una risita.

—¿Sí, profesora? —respondió Potter poniéndose de pie. Yo hice otro tanto, pero gruñendo con fastidio. La nieve me había mojado la toga y sentía la espalda y los muslos helados.

—¡Nunca en todos mis años como profesora había visto tamaña y desvergonzada falta de respeto a nuestras más sacras reglas! La única razón que los salva de la expulsión sumaria e inmediata es que el fuego había sido ajustado para no causarles daño físico a las personas. Si le hubiesen dañado siquiera un pelo a alguno, muy otra sería la historia y no tendría otra alternativa.

 _¡Ja! Es obvio que no vio como le quedó la cabeza a Krum._

oOo

—Vea Ud., nunca fue mi intención incendiar el Gran Salón. ¡Estaba tratando de defenderme de un ataque físico! —bramé repitiendo por quinta vez lo mismo. Habían pasado ya dos horas y estábamos sentados en las muy duras sillas en la oficina de McGonagall.

—Sí, eso es lo que Ud. dice. Pero en su declaración, el señor Krum afirmó que no lo estaba atacando. Él aduce que estaban bailando juntos. Y de Ud., señor Potter, nunca me hubiese esperado algo así, ¿cómo es posible que haya accedido a mezclarse en una maniobra tan perversa? —dijo la profesora mirando admonitoria a Potter por encima del marco de sus anteojos.

En ocasiones como ésa me recordaba un poco a Granger, particularmente en ese instante en que miraba con manifiesto reproche a un Potter caído en desgracia.

Exasperado, revoleé los ojos y solté un bufido. Por supuesto que para ella de un Slytherin como yo podía esperarse cualquier cosa… ¡pero no de _San Potter_! ¡Porque Potter era perfecto e incapaz de ninguna mala acción! ¡Malditos Gryffindors prejuiciosos! ¡Y después hablan de los Slytherins!

—Perdón… actué precipitadamente… yo sólo quería que Krum soltara a Draco y lo dejara tranquilo. —murmuró.

—¿En serio? —pregunté sorprendido volviéndome hacia él. No lo había mencionado hasta ese momento. Yo había interrumpido varias veces la retahíla de recriminaciones de la profesora pero Potter no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

—Usé ese encantamiento para sacárselo de las manos… porque lo estaba…

Potter no pudo completar la idea. La voz se le había atascado, las mejillas se le habían coloreado y se estaba removiendo incómodo en su silla.

—Krum se estaba comportando como un completo y acabado imbécil. —intervine yo mirando a McGonagall con una desafiante ceja en alto. Era un gesto para enrostrale lo equivocadamente que estaba manejando la situación… incluso Potter me estaba apoyando. Oí un carraspeo y giré la cabeza hacia Potter una vez más.

Me estaba mirando a través de unas largas mechas del negro flequillo. —Mi intención fue defenderte… pero quizá a vos te gustaba…

—¡Pero qué disparate estás diciendo! —reaccioné enojado— ¿Acaso estás más estúpido que lo habitual, Potter?

—Perdón… es que no estaba del todo seguro… y en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad…

—Permitime aclararte que siempre que bailo soy yo el que lleva… y hay una verdadera danza, no las vueltas incoordinadas desprovistas de ritmo y elegancia de ese bestia. Y aunque parezca increíble creo que fue todo una excusa para poder toquetearme. —dije con un estremecimiento.

—Me di cuenta. —dijo Potter con una voz oscura que repentinamente había descendido una octava.

—De poco le sirvió porque yo no llevaba nada de dinero encima. Y el rodillazo que le propiné en los… er… el bajo vientre… sirvió para demostrarle que yo no estaba dispuesto a aguantar abuso ninguno. —agregué muy seguro y controlado. Sabía que mi compostura se reflejaba claramente en mi semblante a pesar de que una mecha rubia rebelde se me había escapado y me cubría parcialmente un ojo.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿está Ud. admitiendo que atacó deliberadamente al señor Krum? —contraatacó la profesora y sin darme oportunidad a que contestara pasó a perorar interrumpidamente reprobándome por mi supuesto comportamiento violento. Con alguien tan obcecado y ofuscado es imposible siquiera intentar hacerle entender razones. Me entraron ganas de darme de cabezazos contra la dura superficie del escritorio.

Nos quitaron una carrada de puntos a cada uno y nos impusieron penitencias. Pero no hubo suspensión ni mucho menos expulsión como habría deseado la profesora… después de todo Potter era el preferido de Dumbledore y el director nunca habría accedido a que lo echaran. Lo único positivo fue que la penitencia íbamos a tener que cumplirla con Snape.

Y para mí ni siquiera se puede decir que haya sido una penitencia. Para Potter fue distinto, Snape lo puso a sacarles el polvo a cada uno de los estantes y a todos los frascos de pociones. Pero antes lo hizo desnudar hasta que quedó en ropa interior, camiseta celeste y calzoncillos azules… no es que yo hay mirado demasiado pero no pude dejar de notarlo. La medida, según explicitó el profesor, era para protegerle la ropa. Yo creo que lo hizo para humillarlo, porque a Potter esas cosas lo avergüenzan… yo en cambio no habría tenido problemas, soy consciente de que tengo un cuerpo bellísimo y no habría tenido ningún reparo en mostrarlo.

A mí, Snape me puso a hacer la tarea. En eso estuve ocupado todo el tiempo, o casi… de tanto le dirigía alguna que otra mirada a Potter que limpiaba… en un momento él notó que lo estaba mirando y se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

Al día siguiente nos enteramos de que el techo del Gran Salón probablemente nunca volvería a ser el mismo. El fuego había alterado irreversiblemente su magia. En lugar de mostrar el cielo exterior ahora parecía haberse creado una conexión directa con la ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosque gigantón. Por fortuna, Hagrid se enteró pronto de lo que había ocurrido y puso una horrorosa cortina dorada para bloquear la visual, era más que entendible, no es agradable que a uno lo estén observando todo el día.

El recurso daba resultado durante el día, pero durante la noche… Corrían rumores de que algunos que se habían colado furtivamente en el Gran Salón después del toque de queda habían podido ver a Hagrid dispensándole atenciones a su nueva mascota, una especie de gran calamar que tenía en un inmenso fuentón debajo de la mesada de la cocina. A mi en una oportunidad me tocó ver algo horrible … sin propósito ninguno alcé la vista durante un momento una noche durante la cena, una ráfaga levantó por un par de segundos la cortina dorada… justo cuando Hagrid se estaba desnudando para tomar un baño… la palabra _hirsuto_ ni siquiera alcanza para _empezar_ a describirlo.

oOo


	7. Librescas peripecias en la biblioteca

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 7 – Librescas peripecias en la biblioteca**

Los meses parecían haber pasado como una exhalación y ya teníamos los exámenes finales encima. Aunque ya no tenía que preocuparme por Padre, igual había encarado el habitual ritual de todos los años: preparar cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las materias. Eso explica por qué me hallaba en esa oportunidad en la biblioteca contemplando la serie de estantes que se alzaban como una torre delante de mí. Estaba decidido a superar a Granger… al menos en Pociones. Era algo que me merecía después de haber tenido que soportar un largo año horrible como el que estaba por concluir.

Perdido en esos reconfortantes pensamientos de una sangresucia derrotada y en llanto desgarrado por mi causa, experimenté un breve y mínimo respingo cuando noté que un alumno había aparecido en uno de los extremos del sector. Estaba de pie a un par de metros de donde me hallaba. Era un Slytherin de primero, Malcolm Baddock. Revisé rápidamente mis archivos mentales para ubicarlo mejor. Era del tipo estudioso y callado… bueno, ese año todos los Slytherin eran callados conmigo. Tenía los cabellos castaños un poco más largos de lo apropiado pero vestía prolijamente y la toga estaba bien planchada.

Humm… su presencia me proveía de interesantes posibilidades.

—Hola, pequeño. —saludé.

Se volvió algo sobresaltado y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Traté de sonreírle con dulzura pero no sé si me salió bien… a mí se me dan mucho mejor las medias sonrisas condescendientes.

—¿Te gustaría una golosina? —le propuse palpándome sugestivamente un bolsillo al tiempo que le guiñaba. Arrugó la frente.

—Vos sos el traidor a la sangre. Se supone que no te dirija la palabra.

 _¿Traidor a la sangre?_ Así que ése era el apelativo que habían elegido. ¡Cuán deplorablemente predecible! ¡Y errado! Yo soy un celoso defensor de la superioridad de los sangrepura, siempre lo he sido. Y debe recordarse que el haber ayudado a Potter había sido un accidente. ¡Un accidente! No pude contener un gruñido. Malcolm retrocedió preventivamente un paso.

Adopté inmediatamente una expresión menos dura.

—Bueno, no es culpa tuya que ellos estén equivocados. No me cabe duda de que vos sos mucho más inteligente… ¿no es así, Malcolm? —dije sonriendo e irradiando encanto como ondas de calor en el desierto. Él me devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

—Pero igual yo no debería hablarte… —susurró con tono furtivo— ¡Podrían decidir ignorarme a mí también!

—Yo no pienso decírselo a nadie… y si vos tampoco decís nada… —dije ampliando con picardía la sonrisa. Pero fue entonces que un grupo de chicos de primero pasó charlando por el extremo de la línea de estanterías. Malcolm se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo una exclamación. Asustado, pegó media vuelta y escapó corriendo.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Y cómo iba a poder alcanzar los estantes altos ahora que mi potencial taburete había huido?! Saqué una rana de chocolate del bolsillo y le mordí una de las patas móviles. Saboreando la dulzura que se derretía agradablemente en mi boca, saqué la varita y levité un libro de los estantes bajos. Detesto tener que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta y detesto particularmente tener que usar levitación… admito que ese tipo específico de encantamiento no me sale del todo bien. Lamentablemente el trabajo de esclavos al que había sabido sacarle provecho en otras épocas, últimamente se había vuelto muy elusivo.

Me paré con cierto recelo encima del libro que flotaba inestable en el aire y finalmente pude alcanzar mi objetivo. _Pociones de Oriente_. Lo retiré del estante y quedé enfrentado con un ojo parpadeante que estaba del otro lado.

Un ojo sombrío, maligno, sin cuerpo.

Grité.

Y me caí hacia atrás. Terminé chocando contra la estantería que tenía a mis espaldas.

—¿Rubiecito? ¿Sos vos? —me llegó la voz algo amortiguada desde el sector contiguo.

¡Maldición! ¡Prefería un maligno ojo sin cuerpo! Pero la voz había sonado como la de uno de esos búlgaros bestias. Y si su ojo estaba a la altura del sexto estante debía de tratarse del muy alto y narigón que me tiraba besitos y al que tanto le gustaba toquetearme.

¡Tenía que esconderme!

Sin incorporarme fui deslizándome con el mayor sigilo hasta el extremo. Con mucho cuidado me asomé apenas para atisbar el sector vecino. No me había equivocado, se trataba del búlgaro que yo pensaba. Se dirigía hacia el otro extremo, seguramente iba a constatar que era yo el que estaba del otro lado. Apenas dobló, partí corriendo hacia el sector de las mesas de estudio.

Definitivamente ése no era mi día de suerte. En una de las mesas estaba sentado un cierto Gryffindor de cabellos oscuros. Y a juzgar por los ojos verdes que se habían iluminado repentinamente y la amplia sonrisa de bienvenida que me dirigió, ya me había visto. ¡Mierda! No podía escapar… podía llegar a pensar que le tenía miedo… ¡y yo no soy cobarde! Que estuviera huyendo de un acosador de Durmstrang no quiere decir que estuviera asustado… era una sagaz retirada estratégica propia de un astuto Slytherin como yo.

—¡Potter! —dije con tono de advertencia.

—¿Querés unírteme? —propuso sin dejar de sonreír— Estoy estudiando Defensa.

Miré con precaución alrededor, el búlgaro no estaba a la vista pero podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Decidí que me convenía aceptar el ofrecimiento y fui a sentármele al lado.

—Pero quiero que te quede claro que no me estoy sentando _con_ vos, sino en la silla que está a tu lado. —le aclaré.

—Entiendo. Igual la compañía me pone muy contento. —dijo y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Yo me removía algo incómodo en el asiento. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de ganar cuanto antes la salida… pero existía el riesgo de que el búlgaro me interceptara…

—¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó Potter un momento después. Aparentemente había notado mis movimientos nerviosos. Por supuesto que no se debían al miedo, si estaba inquieto era porque estaba alerta y preparado para una eventual pelea… ¡se trataba de adrenalina, no de miedo!

—Por supuesto que todo está perfecto, Potter. —dije con desdén. Pero un segundo después me oí suspirar. —No… no sé… uno de esos malditos búlgaros esta acosándome otra vez… el alto de la nariz grande…

—Me juego a que se trata de Kristoff…

—¿Y cómo es que sabés cómo se llama? Para mí son entidades insignificantes que no merecen ni el mínimo de atención.

Se produjo un instante de silencio que Potter interrumpió con un carraspeo.

—Bueno… según se comenta… parece que está cautivado por vos… Creo que él y Krum han hecho… eh… una apuesta. —dijo Potter hablando con precaución como eligiendo cada una de las palabras.

—¿Una apuesta? —repetí con desconcierto— ¿Ésa es la razón por la que me ha estado fastidiando?

—Errr… en realidad… no es que quiera fastidiarte… tiene otro interés…

—¿Ah sí? —dije alzando una ceja condescendiente— No sé de que interés puede tratarse… mal puede conseguir nada haciéndome visajes ridículos y diciéndome cosas estúpidas sin ningún sentido.

—Es que… vos le caés bien y él quiere ganarse tu atención. —murmuró Potter.

—Ésa es la manera más idiota de comportamiento si uno quiere ganarse un amigo, Potter.

—Draco, él no quiere ser tu amigo… vos le gustás.

—¡No digas disparates!

Potter inclinó la cabeza y me susurró al oído. —Vos le gustás… le gustás… ya sabés… como Cho y Cedric.

—Pero… ellos están saliendo. —repliqué confundido. Tenía la cara muy próxima y la luz proyectaba sombras sutiles bajo sus pómulos. No lo había notado hasta ese momento pero Potter tiene una agradable estructura ósea. Si no se escondiera siempre detrás de esos horribles anteojos hasta habría podido considerárselo atractivo.

Potter se limitó a asentir y yo me tomé un momento para reflexionar y procesar la nueva información. Abrí grandes los ojos al comprender. ¿¡Y ese idiota se permitía el atrevimiento de pensar que tenía la más remota posibilidad de salir conmigo!? ¡Qué insultante!

—¿Eso te ofende? —preguntó Potter temeroso.

—¡Bah! —bufé displicente. —No se trata de eso… yo no soy un mojigato prejuicioso que se maneje como los Gryffindor por preconceptos de los muggles. Pero esos dos tendrían que hacerse ver de la cabeza si ésa es la razón por la que siempre tratan de toquetearme.

Todavía no estaba seguro de que lo que me había dicho fuera cierto… pero tenía que admitir que tenía cierta lógica.

—No es que trate de defenderlos, pero lo cierto es que resulta muy difícil acercarse a vos para poder hablarte. Vos tratás a casi todos como si fueran insectos…

—¡Es que casi todos _son_ insectos! —respondí vehemente y con los ojos le dije sin palabras que la presente compañía estaba definitivamente incluida en esa categoría.

—Bueno… quizá es por eso que ellos han estado actuando así. —dijo suspirando e inclinó la cabeza, la mirada clavada en sus manos.

—Tienen una forma de razonar muy retorcida según tu teoría, _Potter_. —dije pronunciando su apellido con la aspereza habitual, no quería que pensara que actuaba demasiado amistoso. —¡Y maldito infierno! Con la forma en que me vapuleaban estuve a punto varias veces de sufrir lesiones severas. ¡Degenerados!

—Me hace desear poder hacer algo para mandarlos de regreso a Bulgaria.

Lo miré a los ojos y pestañeé un par de veces. Acababa de notar que estábamos sentados tan próximos que nuestros muslos se tocaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba así con nadie… como se habla con un amigo… y lo cierto era que no quería separarme. Por un segundo sentí como un dolor en el pecho… una extraña mezcla de soledad y de ansiedad… y de nostalgia. No podía ser posible que yo extrañara tanto tener un amigo… ¿o sí? ¿Cómo podía ser que hablar con un perdedor como _Potter_ pudiera tornarme nostálgico?

—¿Y qué te parecería hacerlos desaparicionar a algún lugar remoto, a alguna islita helada? —propuse con frívola ligereza para disimular mi confusión. Mi voz sonó lo suficientemente desdeñosa, muy en consonancia con mi habitual forma de ser.

—Dicen que eso no es posible. ¿Acaso no leíste _Hogwarts, una historia_? —replicó en tono de chanza.

—¡Ni falta que hace! Granger se lo sabe de memoria y vive citándolo en voz alta a diario y dondequiera que uno esté. —dije acompañando mis palabras con un gesto displicente de la mano. Potter soltó una breve carcajada.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va a mis dos chicos preferidos?

Finnigan se había aproximado por detrás y había interpuesto su cabezota entre las nuestras. Y pasó un pesado brazo por encima de mis hombros, con el otro hizo otro tanto pero sobre los de Potter.

—¡Finnigan sacá ya ese brazo o las cosas se van a poner muy dolorosas para vos! —amenacé con voz helada al tiempo que me sacudía para que me soltara. Con un impecable movimiento reflejo, Potter le propinó un certero codazo. Admirable. ¡Ésa era la razón por la que resultaba tan difícil ganarle al quidditch!

—¡Ay, Harry! —se quejó retorciendo y frotándose el estómago. Desgraciadamente eso lo hizo concentrar sus groseras atenciones en mi persona. Y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como un chico de cinco años abraza a su osito predilecto. Yo traté de darle un codazo, tal como había hecho Potter, pero erré y me golpeé dolorosamente contra la dura madera de la silla.

—¡Ay! —gemí.

—Seamus… —dijo Potter con voz grave mientras yo me frotaba el codo lastimado.

—¿Sí, macho?

—Tenía la esperanza de que el sarpullido de la última vez te serviría de advertencia…

—¡Ni me hables de ese sarpullido! ¡Me ardió como un infierno durante una semana! Aprendí la lección, no volví a importunarte en el baño…

—No era ésa la lección que tenías que aprender, Seamus. ¡Pará con eso!

—¡Pero es que él es tan tierno! ¡Como un juguetito! —se extasió el irlandés despeinándome los cabellos, el flequillo me cayó sobre los ojos. Era algo que ocurría con frecuencia los últimos días, porque había dejado de usar gel. Pero por supuesto no había sido algo que hubiera decidido por lo que me había dicho Potter… simplemente se me había ocurrido de pronto que me vendría bien un cambio… ¡Un momento! ¿¡El tarado que me zamarreaba acababa de referirse a mí como _un juguetito_!?

—¡De ningún modo puedo permitirlo! ¡Es un insulto que mi rutilante atractivo se compare con algo tan nimio como un juguete! —le espeté. Pero mi indignada protesta quedó amortiguada por la manga del brazo que me tenía fuertemente aferrado. ¡Y peor! Una de las manos comenzaba a deslizarse sobándome el pecho. ¡Ah no, eso era demasiado! Agaché la cabeza y le mordí con saña el pulgar.

—¡Ay! Sí que sos arisco… Krum no se equivocaba. —dijo Finnigan con una corta risa. Aparentemente mi agresión no había surtido ningún efecto porque seguía manoseándome el pecho. ¡Por todos los demonios, ¿nadie en esta maldita escuela reaccionaba normalmente al dolor?! Traté de alcanzar la varita que tenía en el bolsillo pero mis movimientos estaban muy limitados.

—¡Seamus! —aulló Potter con voz peligrosamente grave— ¿Acaso va a ser preciso que repita la lección? —agregó con tono no menos intimidante y haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie.

—¡Está bien! —capituló el insoportable irlandés, si bien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo la amenaza había sido efectiva porque finalmente me soltó. —Está bien… —repitió. —Pero… ¿me permiten que me les una? Sentarse a… eh… _estudiar_ … con los dos chicos más atractivos de toda la escuela se me antoja una muy buena perspectiva.

—¡No! —le gritamos en respuesta Potter y yo al unísono.

—Oh, bueno… sé darme cuenta cuando no me quieren cerca. Creo que mejor me voy a estudiar con Dean… que no le ha sacado los ojos de encima a Ginny desde que se sentó. Está muy alterado desde que se enteró de que ella se ha estado viendo con Creevey estos últimos días. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no vacilen en llamarme, chicos.

Y Finnigan partió hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Dean Thomas.

—¡Puaj! —proferí repugnado sacando la lengua en dirección a la espalda de Finnigan que se alejaba. —¡He tenido el dedo de un Gryffindor en la boca! Mi pureza ha quedado irreversiblemente mancillada.

Potter me miró pestañeando durante unos segundos y luego se echó a reír. —Seamus está experimentando ciertos problemas debido a la pubertad.

—¡No le busques excusa y reconocé la incontestable verdad: todos tus compañeros de Casa son un hatajo de anormales, fenómenos de feria! Y todo porque son una manga de reprimidos, lo que es muy poco saludable.

Fuimos interrumpidos por una voz muy grosera que nos llegó desde atrás. —¡Acá los únicos anormales son los que vos frecuentás, Malfoy!

¡Oh, cuánto aborrezco el sonido de la desagradable voz del _Weasel_ en la mañana! Particularmente cuando pretende soltar una agudeza y fracasa deplorablemente. Sinceramente… cierta gente debería abstenerse y dejar ese tipo de cosas a los expertos. Me di vuelta y lo miré con muy mala cara, se notaba claramente que estaba irritado, tenía la nariz y el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso no podía aceptar oír la verdad respecto de sus amigos Gryffindor? Estaba sentado en la mesa vecina junto a su greñuda novia, tenían varios libros abiertos desparramados delante de ellos. Pero no pude dejar de notar que el que el _Weasel_ supuestamente estaba leyendo estaba al revés.

—Parece que estás estudiando con mucho tesón y concentración, _Weasel_. —le hice notar con un gesto de desprecio hacia el libro. Bajó la vista y se puso colorado, ¡una vez más!, al menos las pecas se le mimetizaban cuando eso ocurría. Granger me taladró con una mirada feroz durante un largo instante, sus aceitados engranajes cerebrales seguramente trabajando al máximo para producir una réplica adecuada. De repente sus ojos se abrieron grandes y adquirieron un brillo intenso, pero ya no me miraba a mí… sino por encima de mi hombro…

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Uno de los chicos de Durmstrang viene hacia acá! ¡Y parece muy enojado!

Es posible que yo haya emitido un chillido. Pero felizmente mis reflejos de autopreservación se activaron y me hundí de inmediato debajo de la mesa para esconderme. Desde esa posición pude notar algunas cosas que se me habían pasado inadvertidas hasta ese momento, el _Weasel_ tenía un agujero en la suela del zapato izquierdo y llevaba puesta medias de distintos pares… y Potter tenía piernas muy largas.

Agucé el oído, desde arriba me llegaron risas.

—¡Hermione, por favor! —se quejó la voz de Potter. Las risas recrudecieron, la de Granger particularmente. ¿Y por qué se estaba riendo? Es algo archisabido que ella carece totalmente de sentido del humor, jamás se ríe de las ingeniosísimas agudezas que le dirijo para insultarla.

Potter agachó un poco la cabeza, se asomó y me tendió una mano. —Draco… están jodiendo… —informó disculpándose.

—¿Cómo? —grazné con desconcierto. Le estreché la mano y salí con su ayuda. Posándole una mano sobre la falda pude incorporarme de rodillas. En la mesa de al lado los dos Gryffindor se desternillaban de risa. ¡Qué situación más indigna! Sentí que las mejillas se me encendían de rabia.

—Draco, lo siento mucho. —se lamentó Potter poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro; luego se volvió hacia sus repulsivos amigos. —¡Chicos! ¡Habían prometido que no lo fastidiarían! Le está tocando un año muy duro… ¡vos siempre me decís que tengo que ponerme del lado de aquellos más vulnerables, Hermione! —le reprochó con dureza.

Me liberé de la mano de Potter y me puse de pie. Ignoré por completo las supuestas disculpas que masculló Granger. No eran sinceras, sino sólo para contentar a Potter.

Marché hacia la puerta indignado y furibundo. En ese momento realmente empezaba a desear toparme efectivamente con el maldito búlgaro… ¡mi espíritu violento se desataría y le enseñaría lo que es bueno!

¿Es que acaso ese año no se iba a terminar nunca?

oOo


	8. Por fin el momento de partir

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 8 – Por fin el momento de partir, ¡ya era hora!**

Si has visto llorar a un alumno de Durmstrang, ya has visto demasiados.

Kristoff aparentemente se sentía muy triste por tener que irse de Hogwarts. Admito que yo también habría estado triste si tuviera que volver a una escuela semejante a una cueva sepultada bajo una gruesa capa de nieve. ¡Pero no al punto de ponerme a llorar frente a toda una audiencia! Kristoff, no obstante, tenía menos tacto. Estaba llorando dejando oír sonidos que bien pudieran haberse descrito como alaridos. Y tenía las facciones contraídas y la tez había adquirido un superlativo rojo solferino. Se parecía a una raíz de mandrágora.

Detesto las raíces de mandrágora.

Él y los demás barbáricos visitantes estaban en el escenario, formando de lado una fila detrás del director Karkaroff… como rojos soldaditos de juguete. Del tipo de los que yo tenía cuando era chico. De pronto se me ocurrió que sería divertido hacerlos caer a todos empujando apenas al que estaba en uno de los extremos… lamentablemente, Kristoff no estaba en posición de firmes como los demás… sin lugar a dudas habría arruinado el efecto dominó. Por momentos plañía chillón y al instante siguiente se sorbía los mocos ruidosamente o se los limpiaba con la manga. Fruncí la nariz con asco.

¡Ja! ¡Mucho lo lamentaba por él… pero el barco estaba ya pronto a partir… y cuanto antes, mejor!

Al parecer el llanto incesante de Kristoff fue demasiado incluso para el director cara de piedra de Durmstrang puesto que concluyó de manera un tanto abrupta su discurso sobre la importancia de la diligencia y con un gesto brusco les ordenó a sus pupilos que se retiraran del escenario.

Me removí inquieto en mi asiento cuando fueron reemplazados por la delegación de Beauxbâtons. ¡Todo indicaba que la "amena" reunión iba a prolongarse eternamente! Madame Maxime se dirigió a la audiencia con su voz alarmantemente masculina, pero por suerte para mí su acento me resultaba totalmente ininteligible por lo que pude hacerlo a un lado de mi mente como si fuera ruido de fondo. Ocupé el tiempo conjeturando a qué tipo de especie híbrida pertenecería, la conclusión más plausible a la que arribé fue que debía de ser fruto de alguna cruza con yeti.

De pronto noté que la atmósfera a mi alrededor había cambiado bruscamente. Giré la cabeza con lentitud estudiando al público. Casi todos los varones, y alguna que otra chica también, estaban babeándose con los ojos vidriosos fijos en el estrado. La sorpresiva erupción de lascivia se debía a que Fleur Delacour se había adelantado envuelta en un ondular de trenzas rubias y vestiduras celestes.

La observé especulativamente. Corría el rumor de que era en parte veela... pero sinceramente yo nunca lo había creído. Porque sus supuestas hormonas veela a mí nunca me habían afectado, para mí era una más del montón. Quizá la razón estriba en mi suprema fuerza de voluntad, que me ubica muy por encima de los demás y me permite resistir cualquier prosaica atracción fisiológica.

Crabbe, sentado a mi derecha, —esa noche había perdido en el sorteo que hacían a diario los Slytherin para determinar a quién le tocaba— empezó a boquear y a emitir sordos gemidos... ¡deplorable y repugnante! Volví a concentrar la vista en la chica que hablaba sobre el escenario y efectué una rápida evaluación crítica. Ciertamente no era repulsiva y contaba con la gran ventaja de sus cabellos rubios, pero había un no sé que de artificial en su pretendida imagen de fascinación; en mi opinión estaba demasiado... "producida" como para poder ser considerada realmente seductora.

Se produjo en ese momento un ruido en la mesa de Gryffindor, giré la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. El _Weasel_ se había caído de la silla y estaba tendido en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y la toga más sucia que nunca... un espectáculo muy triste de ver, tales menesterosos no deberían ser admitidos nunca en Hogwarts, dañaban la imagen de la escuela.

Por suerte para el Weasley, Potter se apresuró a ayudarlo a incorporarse. No se me pasó por alto la expresión furiosa que lucía Granger... ¡todo indicaba que había alguien muy celosa! Alcé apenas una comisura.

Potter se las arregló para devolver al Weasel a su asiento. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un instante. Me sonrió. Yo fruncí el ceño y endurecí la mirada.

Para crédito de mi Némesis, debo reconocer no obstante, que era uno de los pocos varones que no se estaba babeando lujurioso por Delacour. Lucía, eso sí, algo de rubor en las mejillas, pero eso podía deberse al esfuerzo de haber tenido que izar al Weasel de retorno a su silla. Aparté la mirada rápidamente, no fuera que pensara que su persona me inspiraba algún tipo de interés particular. Recorrí con la vista al resto de la audiencia. Los únicos varones que no estaban babeándose eran Finnigan, un Hufflepuff (de apellido Finch-Fletchley, según creo) y Nott y Zabini en mi mesa. Aparentemente los efluvios cautivadores de la muñequita francesa no los afectaban. No se me ocurrió nada que pudieran tener en común, eran tan diferentes...

¡Finnigan ni siquiera estaba despierto! ¡Dormía sentado y con la boca abierta! Debo reconocer que me dio un poco de envidia, a mí me resulta imposible dormir si no es en una cama como se debe. ¡Estúpidos Gryffindors incivilizados y su habilidad de poder dormir dondequiera! ¡A Potter incluso lo he visto descabezando un sueñito en clase de Pociones durante alguna de las magistrales exposiciones del ínclito profesor Snape!

Humm… quizá ése fuera el momento ideal para practicar un poco Levitación… si tan solo tuviera alguna criatura babosa a mano… podría mandársela a Finnigan por la garganta… pero no parecía haber moluscos disponibles. ¿Y un batracio? ¿Habría traído Longbottom su repulsivo sapo al Gran Salón?

Sonido de campanillas interrumpieron mis elucubraciones. Todos a mi alrededor se iban poniendo de pie, suspiré aliviado, el prolongado y aburrido acto de despedida había llegado a su fin. Pero todavía quedaba la etapa de degustar en armónica convivencia el té y las exquisiteces dulces que se servirían.

Me paré y me desperecé lánguidamente. De pronto percibí que una sombra se interponía ante mis ojos cerrados a medias. Alguien se me había acercado.

Naturalmente que con mi suerte, ¡no podía ser otro que… Kristoff!

Tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos y dos surcos húmedos le recorrían las mejillas hacia abajo. ¿Por qué será que hay gente que llora en público? Resulta tan poco digno.

El búlgaro farfulló algo ininteligible.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé… lamentás muchísimo tener que irte de Hogwarts. —dije acompañando las palabras con un gesto distraído de la mano y retrocedí un paso con la intención de alejarme lo más presto posible. Pero me choqué con una silla que se bloqueó la retirada. _¡Mierda!_

—¡Pero es que yo te voy a extrañar!

—¿Eh?... Ah… bueno, yo también te voy a extrañar, quiero decir, no yo _personalmente_. Pero no me cabe duda de que seguramente habrá alguien que te va a extrañar. Aunque sinceramente no llego a imaginar _de quién_ podría tratarse.

Como toda respuesta se limitó a sacar un inmenso pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos. La situación no pintaba nada bien. Iba a tener que buscar alguna forma para que dejara de llorar… mi cordura estaba en juego. Intenté con otra cosa, pero lo cierto era que me costaba un gran esfuerzo mantener el tono amable. —Bueno, de todas maneras espero que recuperarás el ánimo cuando estés de regreso en tu tierra, seguramente habrá cosas muy amenas para hacer allí… ¿quizá juegan arrancando árboles y se los arrojan unos a otros? Ya vas a ver que la tristeza de hoy se te va a pasar enseguida…

—El juego con los árboles ciertamente es muy divertido…

—¡Estupendo! Y ahora ya podés irte… —le indiqué espantándolo con repetidos movimientos de la mano.

—¿Me vas a escribir? —preguntó aspirándose los mocos.

—No.

—¡Yo sí te voy a escribir!

—Bien. Me alegra que hayas dominado finalmente la habilidad y que ya no seas analfabeto. Diría que ya venía siendo hora puesto que se supone que estás a punto de graduarte.

Se sopló las narices ruidosamente. ¡Oh por Merlín…! ¿Es que acaso tenía cinco años y no diecisiete? Esto amenazaba con prolongarse indefinidamente, tenía que sacármelo de encima…

—Eh, Kristoff… tu director los está llamando. Parece que se trata de algo muy importante. Será mejor que vayas a ver qué es lo que quiere.

Aparentemente se tragó el infundio puesto que luego de sollozar unas palabras más, dio media vuelta y se alejó confundiéndose entre la multitud. En realidad su director estaba en ese momento discutiendo algo con el profesor Snape, y no en buenos términos precisamente. Seguramente no le iba a caer bien la interrupción. ¡Ah, qué bendición es la gente estúpida… hacen que la vida sea tanto más fácil!

Me invadió un ramalazo de nostalgia al recordar la pérdida de mi propia gente estúpida: Crabbe y Goyle.

Los avisté unos momentos después en una de las mesas de postres. Atosigándose como cerdos en el comedero. De alguna forma Crabbe se las había ingeniado para que el mantel se le enganchara en el cinturón de la toga. Sopesé la posibilidad de quedarme cerca para disfrutar del divertido espectáculo que se produciría de un momento a otro, pero decliné el pensamiento. Si me quedaba por ahí Finnigan o Krum podía llegar a notar mi presencia y sin dudas se acercarían para fastidiarme, era algo que prefería evitar. Recorrí con a la mirada a los presentes. Bueno… con Krum no iba a tener problemas, tenía a Granger colgada del brazo parloteando incesantemente, ella se encargaría de mantenerlo ocupado. ¡Menos mal que al menos en esta ocasión servía para algo!

Decidí que lo más razonable era hacer un rápido mutis. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta la salida…

—¿Una porción de torta…? —preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien y que no podía ser menos bienvenida.

—¡Potter! —lo increpé girando repentinamente y lo miré con muy mala cara. Me sonrió. Sostenía sendos platitos en las manos, uno con _petits fours,_ el otro con dos trozos de torta.

Había algo con su toga que estaba mal, la tenía medio caída en un hombro, como si hubiese estado luchando contra alguien… y fue entonces que me acordé del Weasel… y en cierta forma había sido casi como una lucha lograr levantarlo.

—Sí, yo soy Potter y vos sos Draco. —dijo con tono provocador. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

—¿Y por qué no estás con el _Weasel_? ¿No deberías estar protegiendo a los presentes de sus desmanes? Se supone que seas el Salvador del mundo mágico.

—Ron prometió que se iba a comportar una vez que Fleur dejó de hablar. Y hace un minuto fue a buscar a Hermione para disculparse.

Solté un bufido ante la ingenuidad de Potter y estaba a punto de replicar, pero en ese momento estalló una gritería proveniente de un grupo de alumnos que teníamos cerca. ¡Oh, por Salazar! De camino a disculparse con Granger, el _Weasel_ se había cruzado con Delacour y se le había abalanzado.

Los "tortolitos" estaban en el suelo confundidos en un remolino de toga negra y vestiduras celestes. Los alumnos habían formado un círculo alrededor de ellos. Intervino el profesor Snape y levantó al _Weasel_ cogiéndolo por la oreja… bien empleado se lo tenía… y la oreja le iba quedar más roja que lo habitual. De alguna forma se las había apañado para hacerse con el sombrero de Delacour y lo estrujaba en sus manos como si se tratara de un trofeo precioso, aunque algo deforme. Mientras Snape lo amonestaba con acritud, se oyó un estruendo, la mesa cubiertas de vituallas se volcó. Había pasado lo que yo ya había previsto, Crabbe se había separado bruscamente de la mesa y había arrastrado consigo el mantel que tenía enganchado, y junto con el mantel todo lo servido. Aparentemente el impulso había sido lo suficientemente violento como para desestabilizar la mesa también. Crabbe había caído a su vez y estaba medio sepultado en un mar de sándwiches, tortas y vajilla. No pude contener una risita cuando McGonagall se adelantó para auxiliarlo.

Decidí que lo mejor era alejarme cuanto antes del escándalo y salí presuroso al exterior. La hierba era abundante y lozana, la sentía blanda como una alfombra bajo mis pies. Me gusta mucho esta época del año y la hora del ocaso es también mi preferida. Inspiré el aire fresco y me sentí inundado de una sensación pacífica muy agradable.

Fue en ese momento que recordé la nota y la saqué del bolsillo.

 _Draco tesoro:_

 _Mucho lamento comunicarte que no me es posible por el momento abandonar Francia, no podré estar esperándote en Kings Cross cuando arribe el Expreso de Hogwarts. No dudo de que a estas alturas ya deben de haberte enseñado a aparicionar, para eso vas a la escuela ¿o no?, para que te enseñen cosas útiles._

 _Vení cuando quieras. Estoy en una población próxima al océano en la costa cantábrica francesa, un lugar pequeño pero encantador llamado_ San Juan de _… algo… ahora no recuerdo bien… pero estoy segura de que no tendrás problemas para ubicarlo. ¡Sos un chico tan sagaz! Poco importa lo que tu padre opine al respecto…_

 _¡Besos!_

 _Mami_

Estrujé el grueso papel en el puño con toda la intención de desintegrarlo. Pero me arrepentí unos segundos después. Lo extendí y lo alisé lo mejor posible con remordimiento. No era culpa de mi madre. Y era una traición a mi familia sentir el rencor y la soledad que experimentaba. Yo no era un nene al que sus padres hubieran abandonado en un parque. Yo no era un nene aterrado… ya era mucho mayor… no tenía por qué entrar en pánico… poco me faltaba para cumplir quince… ya era un hombre…

Mis pasos fueron enlenteciéndose a medida que trataba de ir rearmando los pedazos. Hubiese sido bueno que tuviera siquiera una mínima idea de dónde se encontraba mi madre exactamente en Francia. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando el tren me dejara en el andén de la estación?

Sacudí apenas la cabeza. ¡No importaba! _¡Yo soy un Malfoy! ¡Con eso basta!_

Oí un sonido como de algo que se quebraba. Volví de inmediato la cabeza. ¡Potter! Escondido detrás de un árbol. El sol se reflejaba en los cristales de los anteojos, encandilándome.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¿Estás acosándome? —le escupí irritado al tiempo que ocultaba rápidamente la carta en un bolsillo.

—No exactamente…

—¿No exactamente? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? ¿Ya te cansaste de tener que contener a tu estúpido amigo para que no haga más el ridículo?

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para las vacaciones de verano? —me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. ¡¿Cómo me planteaba una nimiedad como ésa?! Yo había hecho referencia a asuntos mucho más serios.

—¡No es asunto de tu incumbencia! Y es de muy mala educación hacer preguntas tan personales…

Su sonrisa vaciló. —Mis disculpas… no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal… pero como tu padre… _no está_ … supuse que podría ser difícil para vos…

—No hables como si supieras todo sobre mí, Potter. Corré de vuelta con tus amigos y dejame en paz. —le espeté con desdén.

—Hay muchos que te admiran que quisieran despedirse de vos… no podés irte de la fiesta así como así…

—Si tuviera que despedirme de todos mis admiradores estaría una semana diciendo adioses…

—Pero yo me refería a admiradores muy especiales como Seamus… o Krum.

Creo que mis facciones deben de haberse contraído horrorizadas. Él sonrió apenas y se animó a acercárseme. Quedó iluminado por el refulgente anaranjado del sol poniente. Lucía como una deidad… _¿¡qué?!_ ¿De dónde se había escapado ese irracional pensamiento? Ciertamente debía de estar muy cansado por esa tarde tan aburrida y quizá mi mente no funcionaba del todo coherente. Le fruncí el ceño pero él siguió avanzando.

—No es mi intención tener que permanecer más de un segundo de los necesarios en la proximidad de la caterva de idiotas que pululan en esta escuela.

—Ha sido un año muy extraño… y duro… pero las cosas van a cambiar. Confío en que el próximo va a ser mejor.

—¿Acaso vas a estar muerto antes de que llegue el otoño? —le enrostré con malignidad.

—Quizá… si vos tuvieras mucha suerte. —respondió con una corta carcajada. Después sus rasgos adquirieron una expresión seria.

¿Por qué sería que mis amenazas ya no lo afectaban de ningún modo? Sus ojos parecieron nublarse durante un instante y tuve la impresión de que iba a decirme algo realmente importante… pero se produjo una interrupción.

—Ah, Harry… y el joven Malfoy según veo… ¿cómo es que no están en la fiesta?

Era el guardabosques. Me volví a mirarlo con el ceño más fruncido, si cabe. Sé que mi expresión cambió al segundo inmediato. ¡Había algo pulsando bajo el abrigo! ¡Como si estuviera dando a luz enfrente de nosotros! ¡No, eso no podía ser cierto!

—Hagrid… ¡qué gusto de verte! Este… quiero decir… ¿está todo bien?

A Potter tampoco se le había pasado por alto que esas protuberancias móviles bajo el abrigo no podían ser nada normal. ¡Y para completar el cuadro un tentáculo rosado había aflorado por la parte baja del atroz atuendo externo del medio gigante! ¿¡Qué mierda era eso?!

—Eeh… nada especial…. —farfulló el mastodonte, giró y empezó a trotar con diligencia alejándose lo más rápido posible. Lo cual no dejaba de ser sorprendente porque con tal masa corporal… igual se movía con agilidad pasmosa. Un tentáculo rosado le brotó por encima de un hombro y nos saludó como diciéndonos adiós. Potter contuvo una exclamación y partió corriendo tras él.

Suspiré al verlos alejarse. Bajé la mirada a mi toga y traté de alisarla un poco. ¡No me importaba nada lo que tuviera que ver con ellos! Tenía que terminar de empacar… y quizá investigar un poco, tenía la inquietante impresión de que alguien había estado metiendo mano en uno de mis baúles. Había algunas cosas que no habían estado como deberían…

El cuarto período terminaba finalmente… pero había algo que seguía haciéndome sentir confundido y aprensivo…

Seguramente no me sería difícil ubicar a mi mamá… _¡claro que no!_ Pensé con determinación. ¡Francia no podía ser tan grande después de todo!

oOo


	9. Correspondencia estival

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 9 – Correspondencia estival**

5 de julio de 1994.

Potter:

Encontré unas fotografías muy interesantes en mi baúl. Las que había tomado ese tal Colin Creevey en el baile de navidad. ¿Te suenan, no? Estoy seguro de que debés de haber sido vos, pero no logro explicarme cómo hiciste para introducirte furtivamente en mi habitación. Si hasta uno pensaría que las mismas paredes de la Casa de Slytherin deberían de haberse rebelado por tu intrusa presencia y deberían de haberte expulsado de inmediato.

Espero que le hayas enseñado una buena lección al muy entrometido fotógrafo.

No te molestes en contestar a esta misiva.

Saludos.

 _Draco Malfoy_

oOo

5 de julio de 1994.

Draco:

Espero que Colin haya sabido interpretar correctamente el mensaje indirecto. No tiene malas intenciones, pero a veces suele llegar a obsesionarse excesivamente al punto de que puede meter un poco de miedo. Las fotos son una ofrenda de paz de mi parte.

¿Considerarías la posibilidad de que fuéramos amigos?

 _Harry_

oOo

10 de julio de 1994.

Madre:

Me habías comunicado que ibas a estar esperándome en una encantadora población del sur de Francia. Deduje en su momento que te referías a Saint Jean de Luz… y es aquí mismo donde me hallo.

Es un lugar realmente encantador, ¡pero a vos no he podido encontrarte por ningún lado! Otros chicos están pasando las vacaciones junto a sus padres… ¿acaso te olvidaste de que yo soy un adolescente _que no habla francés_? ¿Dónde estás?

Cariños.

 _Draco_

P.D.: Las tartitas de frutilla estaban deliciosas.

oOo

20 de julio de 1994.

Potter:

¡Creevey no alcanza a medir ni un metro! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre que alguien así pueda meter miedo?! ¡Haceme el favor!

Y en respuesta a tu pregunta: No.

Si estoy respondiéndote es sólo porque este verano tengo mucho tiempo libre. Vos no poseés los méritos suficientes que justifiquen cualquier tipo de relación. Quisiera que eso te quede muy en claro.

Saludos.

 _Draco Malfoy_

oOo

20 de julio de 1994.

Draco:

¿Puedo preguntar por qué la respuesta es no?

 _Harry_

oOo

28 de julio de 1994.

Mi idolatrado Draco:

¡No te imaginas lo terriblemente feliz que me ha hecho recibir tu carta! Es una pena que no hayamos coincidido, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que estarás pasando unos días estupendos explorando y aprendiendo por tu cuenta, sé con certeza cuánto les gusta a los adolescentes la independencia. Yo he partido en una expedición a la montaña. Mi nuevo amigo, Pierre, ¡es tan adorable! Él me ha asegurado que el prístino paisaje agreste obrará maravillas sobre mi paz de ánimo. Es lo que necesito en estos momentos después de haber tenido que soportar las terribles circunstancias que me tocaron.

Te veré muy pronto, mi dulce y queridísimo hijo.

Con todo mi amor.

 _Mami_

oOo

28 de julio de 1994.

¿A qué montañas te estás refiriendo? Tu carta fue bastante vaga al respecto.

Sigo esperándote en la población, si bien también he hecho varios viajes hasta Biarritz para disfrutar de las playas. Espero que no nos hayamos desencontrado una vez más. Lamentablemente he sufrido algunas quemaduras de sol, nada serio, pero incómodas. Ya sabés lo mal que mi piel tolera el sol. Los últimos días permanecí todo el tiempo en el hotel.

Cariños.

 _Draco_

P.D.: ¿Quién es Pierre?

oOo

1º de agosto de 1994.

Hijo:

Hay una tarea importante que quiero que lleves a cabo. Actuá obedientemente y con la mayor discreción, me lo debés a mí que soy tu padre. Andá a un negocio muggle que llaman _Cyber café_ , entrá en las siguientes páginas: _cybermate, adultzliazonz y pervihobbitsfanciersanonymus_ (adjunto codificados los nombres de usuario y las contraseñas respectivas).

Esto es de suma importancia, imprimí todos los mensajes que se hayan acumulado, ¡y las fotos!, y mandame todo. Las fotos son críticas, ni te imaginás lo mucho que miente la gente que frecuenta estos sitios respecto de su persona. ¡Vergonzoso sin lugar a dudas!

Azkaban se ha vuelto muy aburrida ahora que los dementors se han ido. No quisiera que ninguna de mis conquistas llegue a pensar que los he abandonado.

Cumplí con este encargo lo más expeditivamente posible.

 _Lucius Malfoy_

P.D.: Algunos de los mensajes pueden ser para una mujer llamada "Lucy", esos también son para mí.

oOo

1º de agosto de 1994.

Sr. Lucius Malfoy:

Correspondencia de contenido de naturaleza más que irregular ha sido reenviada al Ministerio por el Sr. Draco Malfoy. Todo pareciera indicar que tendría Ud. intenciones de utilizar de manera inapropiada el sistema muggle conocido como "internet". Me haré presente en la prisión de Azkaban algún día durante la próxima semana para hablar de la cuestión.

Atentamente,

 _Arthur Weasley_

 _Departamento del uso inadecuado de los artefactos muggle._

 _Ministerio de la Magia_

oOo

15 de agosto de 1994.

Potter:

En respuesta a tu pregunta en tu misiva de fecha 20 de julio, la respuesta debería resultar obvia, incluso para alguien como vos. Gryffindors y Slytherins no se mezclan.

Saludos.

 _Draco Malfoy_

oOo

15 de agosto de 1994.

Draco:

¿Cómo podés mostrarte tan categórico y seguro? Vos no me conocés… no realmente. Vos te has formado una cierta _idea_ … sobre el mundo y sobre mí… una idea que quizá no sea del todo acertada. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿es que acaso tenés temor de brindarme una oportunidad?

 _Harry_

oOo

16 de agosto de 1994.

Potter:

¿¡Cómo tenés el descaro de insinuar que yo pueda tenerte miedo?! Decí claramente cuáles son la intenciones que te impulsan a hacer este pedido… porque yo ya sé lo que querés… ¿por qué si no habrías de…?

Si siquiera empezara a considerar la posibilidad… de que _¡el gran Harry Potter!_ desea entablar una relación amistosa conmigo… ¡el individuo más despreciado en todo Hogwarts!... ¡hasta el más necio sospecharía que se trata de una jugada más bien turbia!

Saludos.

 _Draco Malfoy_

oOo

16 de agosto de 1994.

Draco:

Pienso de corazón que una vez que logremos superar las rivalidades pueriles de los últimos años… estoy convencido de que llegaremos a darnos cuenta de que tenemos mucho en común. Y otra cosa, vos no sos despreciado por todos… me resulta difícil creer que te hayas formado esa idea. La mayoría te considera uno de los salvadores del mundo. Reconozco, eso sí, que el comportamiento que te han demostrado puede haberte resultado quizá abrumador.

Yo podría ser tal vez una persona con la que podrías hablar, yo sabría escucharte… trataría de comprenderte… sin juzgarte de modo alguno.

Yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu amigo.

 _Harry_

17 de agosto de 1994.

Potter:

¿Estás _además_ insinuando ahora que mi comportamiento con respecto a vos es infantil? ¡Pues que te quede bien claro! ¡Ni tengo miedo, ni actúo con puerilidad!

De todos modos, si bien con reparos, estaría dispuesto a considerar tu solicitud. Pero de ningún modo para ser amigos. Sin embargo… podría aceptarte en la categoría de _conocido_. Alguien con quien podría conversar de vez en cuando. Porque soy un joven _maduro_ que sabe mostrarse cortés con sus _conocidos_.

Y respecto de toda esa cháchara sobre los alumnos de la escuela y cuánto me estiman… podés ahorrártela. ¡Yo sé muy bien los verdaderos propósitos que ocultan! Quizá vos seas demasiado ciego para ver la verdad, pero yo no. ¡Debe de ser por esos espantosos anteojos que te empeñás en usar siempre!

Saludos.

 _Draco Malfoy_

oOo

17 de agosto de 1994.

Draco:

 _Conocidos_ me parece bien para empezar. ¿Querés que nos encontremos en el tren? Podríamos hablar durante el viaje sobre lo que hicimos en el verano. No es preciso que haya nadie más con nosotros en el compartimiento… si la presencia de otros te disgusta.

 _Harry_

oOo

20 de agosto de 1994.

Potter:

Había dicho _conocidos_ , no _amigotes_. No cometas el error de pensar que yo voy a terminar transformando en otro de tus seguidores perritos falderos.

Te adjunto un paquete con un frasco de mi gel preferido y un folleto sobre el cuidado básico del cabello y con nociones sobre el peinado. ¡Hacé algo con tu pelo!

Saludos.

 _Draco Malfoy_

oOo

20 de agosto de 1994.

Draco:

Voy a esmerarme al máximo y haré lo mejor que pueda. Pero confieso que es algo a lo que no le había otorgado ninguna importancia hasta ahora. Aunque ya había notado que otros chicos dedican bastante tiempo para arreglarse y de esa forma impresionar positivamente a la persona que les gusta. Incluso Ron se consiguió una poción para combatir el acné. Supongo que todo lo que sirva para atraer a esa cierta persona que nos gusta vale la pena. ¿No es así?

¡Estaré esperando ansioso nuestro encuentro en el tren!

 _Harry_

oOo

25 de agosto de 1994.

Madre:

En tu última carta me informaste que estabas en las montañas pero no respondiste a mis otras interrogantes. Presumo que estarás en algún lugar de los Pirineos.

Traté de ir a tu encuentro, pero me temo que me perdí en el camino. ¿Estabas al tanto de que hay cabras salvajes que pululan en esas montañas?

Fui atacado, madre. ¡Atacado por una manada de cabras embravecidas!

Se comieron mi capa y probablemente se habrían comido también mi toga si yo no hubiese optado por una sensata y presurosa retirada. Aparentemente me desmayé poco después y rodé cuesta abajo. Por fortuna, una bruja que habita el paraje me encontró inconsciente y se ocupó de curarme. Me quedaron algunas magulladuras y rasguños, sin embargo. Ella cree que no sufrí traumatismo de la cabeza.

Tengo que volver a la escuela dentro de pocos días, supongo que no habrá ya posibilidad de que te vea este verano.

Te extraño. Cariños.

 _Draco_

P.D.: Quizá debamos incorporarla a la lista de personas a las que les enviamos una tarjeta de navidad o algo así. Ella parloteó mucho sobre que yo le debía la vida. ¡Qué exageración, por unas curaciones mínimas que me brindó! ¡Debería sentirse honrada de haberle hecho tal servicio a un Malfoy!

oOo

27 de agosto de 1994.

Potter:

¿Quién es la chica que te desvela al punto de empujarte a poner atención en tu aspecto físico?

Y aprovecho para recordarte que el peinado no es algo "extra", es tan importante como bañarse o cepillarse los dientes a diario.

Por favor… ¡decime que no se trata de la Weasley! ¡Todos los Weasley son insufribles!

Saludos.

Draco Malfoy

oOo

27 de agosto de 1994.

Draco:

Quedate tranquilo que no es nadie de la familia Weasley.

Y te aclaro que yo me cepillo los dientes y me baño todos los días. ¿Quizá se trate de que me ducho al modo de los muggles? Tal vez vos podrías enseñarme la forma correcta de tomar un baño como lo hacen los magos…

No mencionaste nada respecto de nuestro encuentro en el tren… ¿preferirías que nos encontremos antes para comprar los libros y los útiles? Dentro de un par de días voy a ir a Diagon… podríamos hacer las compras juntos y quizá después podríamos sentarnos a tomar una cerveza o un helado y charlar un rato…

Saludos.

 _Harry_

oOo

28 de agosto de 1994.

Potter:

Hay una cuestión familiar de la que es preciso que me ocupe, gente del ministerio se hará cargo de comprarme los libros. ¡Más les vale que lo hagan bien! Debido a este inconveniente perdí una semana entera de vacaciones. Me sorprende que el pelirrojo acneico no te haya comentado nada, su padre tuvo mucho que ver en todo el asunto.

De todos modos, nos veremos en el tren… quizá.

Saludos.

Draco Malfoy

P.D.: No hay nada mejor que un elfo doméstico para enseñarte a bañarte como los magos, para eso están. ¡Conseguite uno!

oOo


	10. El engañoso plan de Potter

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 10 – El engañoso plan de Potter para quinto año**

El Expreso de Hogwarts ya corría por los rieles hacia el norte. Portando un nuevo grupo aterrorizado de primer año, prefectos muy atareados y el resto de los alumnos, muy entusiasmados por el reencuentro con sus amigos. Ah… y el tren también me portaba a mí, muy en contra de mis deseos debería agregar. La emoción que dominaba mi espíritu era la ira.

¡Y tenía muy buenas razones para estar enojado!

¡Mi compartimiento predilecto estaba ocupado! ¡Por personas que _no_ eran yo mismo!

Los intrusos eran Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Zabini. La lógica dictaba que me fuera a otro vagón a encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Serían cuatro contra uno después de todo… y de los cuatro, al menos dos tenían una muy buena razón para detestarme. Por fortuna, esos dos eran de muy pocas luces, probablemente no se habían dado cuenta de que tenían una excusa lógica para descuartizarme miembro a miembro.

—Ah, vos también te fuiste en viaje de vacaciones con tus padres… los míos optaron por quedarse en casa, dieron varias fiestas pero igual fue _taaan_ aburrido. —se lamentó Pansy, su voz me llegó a través de la puerta que no estaba del todo cerrada, yo estaba de pie afuera semioculto entre las sombras del corredor.

—Igual es un fastidio tenerlos todo el tiempo cerca, uno no puede divertirse como le gustaría. Y tenía que ir con ellos a todas las excursiones, no pude hacer ni un mísero levante en todo el verano. —se quejó Blaise.

Fruncí el ceño al oír tan inanes lloriqueos. Y me froté suavemente el antebrazo… en el que había sufrido el mordisco de una cabra, no estaba todavía curado y me dolía. ¡Y cuando uno está dolorido… causarles dolor a otros es la vía correcta de acción!

Me preguntaba si la resolución Slytherin para quinto año seguiría siendo _Ignorar a Draco Malfoy_.

¡Qué mejor momento que ése mismo para averiguarlo!

—¡Oh… pobres nenitos… pobrecitos! —murmuré al tiempo que abría más la puerta y me apoyaba en el marco. Todos los ocupantes giraron la cabeza para mirarme. Pansy arrugó su nariz porcina como si de repente la hubiese atacado un mal olor. Di un paso entrando, me saqué el abrigo y me dejé caer en uno de los asientos. Yo había tenido que aguantar el ataque acometedor de las cabras y había terminado rodando inconsciente por la cuesta de una montaña, después de eso, mal podía intimidarme un grupito de adolescentes malcriados que habían pasado todo el verano consentidos por sus padres. Ellos no se daban cuenta de lo afortunados que eran al tener padres que quisieran pasar tiempo junto a ellos. Muchos no tenían la misma suerte, muchas familias se habían desmembrado por causa de la guerra.

Y allí estaban sentados sin comprenderlo… ¡y con ésa actitud de superioridad que no se justificaba! ¡Y no me digan que lo mismo valdría para mí! En mi caso la superioridad es natural, innegable y siempre justificada. Los individuos que tenía frente a mí eran débiles… tontos mimados… Ya era hora de recuperar la posición que me correspondía por derecho. Dibujé una mínima sonrisa, comencé a desabrocharme la camisa de seda negra y saqué la varita.

Cuatro varitas se alzaron instantáneamente apuntándome.

—Oh… no me presten atención… —ronroneé con displicencia en la atmósfera que se había puesto muy tensa. —Estos últimos días estuve muy atareado y no había podido tomar un baño como corresponde, pero ahora dispongo de tanto tiempo… ¿A ustedes no les importa verdad? —agregué y con un elegante movimiento de varita conjuré una gran palangana flotante con agua jabonosa y perfumada y una esponja espumosa.

Ninguno pronunció palabra, yo proseguí con mi monólogo.

—Espero que no les moleste que me enjabone delante de ustedes. No, claro que no… porque yo no existo, ¿verdad?

Me saqué la camisa y la deposité esmeradamente plegada a un lado. La varita de Blaise empezó a temblar en su mano y Goyle, estupefacto, abrió inmensa la boca. Un trozo de chocolate que había estado masticando se le cayó sobre la pechera.

Con otro movimiento sutil de varita estrujé la esponja. Varias gotas salpicaron a Pansy.

—¡Oh… cuánto lo lamento Parkinson! —arrullé alzando una comisura.

En ese preciso instante Crabbe y Goyle se me abalanzaron simultáneamente al tiempo que Pansy me lanzaba un hechizo. Por suerte la maldición impactó a Goyle que justo se había interpuesto. Cayó al suelo sacudiéndose inconteniblemente… un hechizo urticante, siempre resultaban muy efectivos. Pansy es una yegua pero no le faltan recursos.

—¿¡Qué es lo que pasa acá?! —demandó una perentoria voz aguda desde el pasillo. Maldición, esa voz áspera no podía ser otra que la de Granger. Giré la cabeza y la vi. A su lado estaba esa Ravenclaw de cabellos oscuros, Piyama Patil, las dos me estaban mirando con sendos ceños fruncidos. Las dos portaban en la solapa brillantes insignias de prefectas. ¡Merlín! ¡¿Realmente habían nombrado prefecta a Granger!? En verdad había algo que estaba pero que muy mal en la sociedad mágica actual.

—Óiganme bien, prefectas… —empecé a decir clavando una mirada seria pero condescendiente en Granger. Lucía un poco diferente, había hecho algo con su pelo… no le quedaba mal. _¡Ya era hora!_

—Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo? —me interrumpió ella con manifiesta descortesía. ¿Por qué todos presumen siempre que _soy yo_ el que tiene la culpa? Incluso en las ocasiones en las que he tomado todos los resguardos para que no puedan acusarme de nada.

—Era lo que estaba tratando de explicar, _Granger_. Me estaban haciendo cosas horribles… ¡inenarrables!... para echarme del compartimiento. ¡Incluso me desgarraron la ropa! Supongo que ya sabrás lo confabuladores y libidinosos que pueden ser algunos Slytherins. Yo soy sólo una pobre víctima inocente. Ustedes son prefectas, ¡hagan algo al respecto! —les ordené con grandilocuencia señalando con un gesto a los otros.

Dos minutos más tarde me encontraba sentado en mi compartimiento predilecto… solo.

Es que yo soy alguien muy especial.

Naturalmente que Granger no me había creído una palabra, como buena Gryffindor suspicaz y recelosa que es. Pero lo cierto era que eran tres los que me habían estado apuntando de modo que juzgó que eran más imputables que un servidor. Quizá haya influido el hecho de que además estaba muy consternada por toda la situación, la visión de un Malfoy semidesnudo suele tener ese efecto sobre la mayoría de la gente.

Una vez liberado mi compartimiento de los invasores, procedí a ponerme una camisa blanca, la del uniforme, y me eché la toga negra reglamentaria sobre los hombros. Luego tomé asiento. Había varias cosas en las que tenía que pensar, las horas de viaje serían ideales para tal fin. Últimamente, ha empezado a preocuparme el hecho de que quizá me he estado apartando de los ideales que me fueron inculcados desde mi niñez. Los sentimientos que me inspiraban la gran mayoría de los Slytherin eran algo muy significativo a ese respecto. Había empezado a considerarlos con el mismo grado de desdén que a los sangresucia y a Potter. ¿Significaba eso que yo ya no era un verdadero Slytherin? ¿Hasta ese extremo me habían empujado las equivocadas conductas de mis "compañeros de Casa"?

Eso era lo que estaba ponderando en silencio y con la frente arrugada cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¡Draco! ¡Hola…!

Potter estaba parado en la puerta y me sonreía.

—¿Te perdiste acaso? Éste no es el compartimiento de los "santitos". —repliqué con vivaz ingenio.

—No… vine a verte… Hermione me dijo que vos… er…

—Ah… ¿te contó que había sido atacado? Un ataque pérfido y sin que mediara provocación alguna, pero como podrás ver… me encuentro bien. —apunté con deliberada malicia.

—Err… no fue precisamente eso lo que ella me dijo… —dijo poniéndose colorado y sus ojos bajaron por un instante a mis ropas. ¿Pero _en qué_ estaba pensando? Sí, por cierto, yo había terminado aceptando considerarlo "conocido", sólo para no quedar como pueril o temeroso… ¿pero acaso Potter se lo había tomado tan en serio? ¡Absurdo! Esto debía tratarse de otro plan de Potter para obtener alguna ventaja… o para meterme en problemas.

Así y todo, decidí seguirle el juego. Quizá sería _yo_ el que obtuviera alguna ventaja. Lo miré especulativamente.

—No quisiera demorarte más de lo necesario en el sector de los indeseables. —dije con tono muy estudiado, que sonó como de broma con apenas una nota de hostilidad. Para completar el efecto levanté los pies y los apoyé sobre el asiento de enfrente.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo…? Pero yo vine para conversar sobre las vacaciones…

—¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que yo querría hablar con un _Gryffintorpe_ como vos? —repliqué extendiendo una mano para admirar mis uñas cuidadosamente manicuradas, aunque de reojo le estudiaba la expresión al mismo tiempo.

—Oh… err… yo pensaba que quizá…

Fruncí el ceño ante su torpeza y revoleé los ojos. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que cerrara la puerta. Potter así lo hizo pero permaneció parado cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. ¡Tan despistado como siempre! ¡Iba a ser tan fácil sacar provecho de la situación!

—¡Sentate! —le ordené.

Se dejó caer a mi lado y yo bajé las piernas extendidas para darle un poco más de lugar.

—Yo pensaba que íbamos a ser amigos a partir de ahora. —declaró arrugando la frente.

Para mi gusto sonó demasiado brusco. Lo miré muy serio a través de unas mechas de flequillo que me caían sobre los ojos.

—A ver si nos entendemos, yo había dicho que podíamos ser _conocidos_ , no amigos. Y además vos sos un _conocido_ que pertenece a Gryffindor, por lo tanto no puedo permitir que cualquiera nos pueda ver hablando cordialmente.

—Pero… quiero decir… si los otros Slytherin se han puesto de acuerdo para ignorarte, ¿a quién podría importarle? Y hay incluso Slytherins que están saliendo con Gryffindors… al parecer nadie se escandaliza por eso… —agregó con voz sorprendida.

—Sólo porque haya algunos que son muy calentones y estén dispuestos a rebajarse, no significa que yo esté dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Rebajarse?

—Sí, rebajarse. Además, mucho dudo que alguien de Slytherin te haya hecho avances sugestivos _a vos_ , ¿estoy o no en lo cierto?

—Bueno, sí… nadie de Slytherin me dirige la palabra…

—Exactamente. Vos sos diferente de cualquier otro Gryffindor. Y en mi Casa se sigue considerando como un crimen cualquier tipo de relación con vos. Pensá un poco en el asunto… vos fuiste el responsable de que muchos de sus familiares fueran enviados a prisión.

—¡Quizá esos familiares no deberían haber apoyado a un lunático psicótico como Voldemort! —gruñó. Había sonado muy parecido al Potter que yo había conocido en otras épocas. Lo miré y suspiré.

—Mirá, Potter… estoy dispuesto a darle a este estatus de _no enemigos_ una oportunidad, pero no me presiones en exceso. No es que a partir de ahora vamos a salir a pasear, tomaditos de la mano, brincando con donaire y cantando rondas infantiles. —le aclaré estremeciéndome para mis adentros de sólo hacerme una imagen.

Él sonrió. —Por supuesto que no pensaba en nada como eso.

—No mientas. Sé que vos fantaseás con jugar todo tipo de juegos conmigo… como una forma de compensación por tu infancia careciente. —le señalé entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno… quizá uno o dos juegos cruzaron mi mente… —dijo sonriendo y se removió incómodo en el asiento. Fue en ese instante que noté que había cambiado durante el verano. Su rostro lucía más maduro, las redondeces infantiles se habían afilado. E indudablemente había hecho algo con su pelo… un "look" con púas, muy discretas y el flequillo más cuidado…

—Has estado usando el gel. Me parece muy bien.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó sonrojándose y se pasó de inmediato la mano por la cabeza arruinando gran parte del efecto de segundos antes.

Era un caso desesperado, algunas cosas sencillamente no se pueden cambiar.

Pero había más cambios.

—Estás más alto. —dije frunciendo el ceño y erguí un poco mi posición. Permaneció quieto sonriéndome bobalicón.

—Crecí algunos centímetros. —admitió.

Había crecido algunos centímetros… ¿Y cuántos eran esos _algunos_? ¿Quince? Yo había puesto todo mi esfuerzo y sólo había aumentado cuatro centímetros y medio. Mi voz se había agravado también, si bien por suerte no se había cargado de asperezas y disonancias. Por lo menos en eso me había ido mejor que a Potter. Me puse de pie y le indiqué con una seña imperativa que hiciera lo mismo.

¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Me llevaba una cabeza! Miré con disgusto el hombro que tenía delante de los ojos, suspiré y me dejé caer de regreso al asiento. Hice una mueca y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Se me ocurrió que podría comprarme botas con taco, se habían puesto de moda… y podría ganar tres o cuatro centímetros… pero deseché la idea, eso era algo que mi padre usaría.

—No hagas pucheros, Draco. Vos no sos bajo ni nada de eso. Hay muchos en nuestro año que son más petisos que vos. —dijo Potter volviendo a tomar asiento a mi lado.

—Soy más bajo que vos y eso es inaceptable. Mi padre es alto y yo soy un maldito mini-Lucius… aunque no imbécil ni retorcido como él… ¿pero por qué no heredé la altura? —me quejé mordiéndome el labio. Miré de reojo a Potter, tenía la mirada desenfocada… como fija en mi labio inferior… probablemente estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir sobre mi padre. Dejé de morderme el labio y lo humedecí con un rápido movimiento de la lengua. No quería seguir mostrándole signos de debilidad.

Suspiró un tanto espasmódico y sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de replicar. —Ah sí… humm… tu padre… err… ¿sabés?... creo que oí algo de que habías reenviado una carta muy interesante al Ministerio… y si bien me convendría mantenerme prudente… me siento tentado a pensar que… que ya no estás del lado de los malos.

—¡Ja! No te forjes demasiadas esperanzas, a mí los _buenitos_ me siguen cayendo tan mal como antes… —le aclaré. —Pero mi padre… —empecé a decir, pero cerré la boca antes de completar la idea. Había accedido a tratarlo como a un _conocido_ … pero, ¿hasta qué punto era sensato que me confiara…?

Potter me miraba expectante, su rostro estaba muy próximo al mío. —¿Tu padre…? —repitió con tono muy suave instándome a continuar.

—Siempre ha sido un idiota. En tanto siga encerrado, mi calidad de vida mejorará drásticamente. —dije y de inmediato le puse mala cara. —¿Y cómo es que vos estás acá alardeando de tu estatura y no con los perdedores de tus amigos?

—Bueno… a Hermione la vi y estuvimos hablando un rato… pero creo que ella estaba más interesada en ubicar a Ron para estar con él. Yo no quería entrometerme. Desde el baile de navidad cuando ella lloró en sus brazos, se han mostrado muy tiernos el uno con el otro… cuando no se están peleando, claro.

—¿Tiernos? ¡Buah!… ¿esto es una especie de venganza por todos mis ingeniosos comentarios desde primer año sobre tu cicatriz y otras cosas? Me empiezan a dar arcadas…

—¿Por qué creés que estoy acá y no con ellos? —preguntó Potter sonriendo.

—Porque vos sabés que los Slytherin somos superiores. Y has ansiado cambiar de Casa desde primer año. —dije con sarcasmo arqueando las cejas con malicia.

—Sí… eso debe de ser…

—¡Por supuesto que es así! Yo siempre tengo razón.

—Humm… ¿sabés?, es curioso que lo mencionaras… el Sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin —dijo ampliando la sonrisa. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que podía sentir su cuerpo como una línea cálida en mi brazo y en mi muslo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviéramos tan próximos? Me removí incómodo en el asiento.

—Dudo mucho que haya sido así.

—No… ¡es cierto! Tuve que rogarle para convencerlo de que no me pusiera en Slytherin.

—¡¿Es que acaso habías perdido el juicio?! ¿Por qué alguien habría de querer que no lo pusieran en la Casa que es superior a todas?

—Bueno… verás… yo había conocido a este chico rubio que había insultado a prácticamente todos los que habían sido amables conmigo…

—¿Insultado? Vos sabés muy bien que sólo me había limitado a expresar claramente y en voz alta la verdad. —le repliqué alzando una comisura.

Potter rió. —En esa oportunidad pensé que eras un presuntuoso maleducado.

—Un presuntuoso _ingenioso y agudo_ , en todo caso… y no se puede hablar de presunción cuando la superioridad de uno es tan clara y manifiesta.

—Sí… debe de ser como vos decís… —apuntó Potter con una sonrisa. Era la segunda vez que me daba la razón… pero con cierto tono… ¿se trataba acaso de sarcasmo? No. no podía ser.

Potter bostezó sonoramente y se desperezó en el asiento.

—¿Qué…? ¿Tu familia muggle tampoco te deja dormir? —pregunté alzando una ceja. Bajó los brazos pero los dejó apoyados en la parte superior del asiento.

—Ya no vivo con ellos. Ahora vivo con mi padrino.

—¿Tenés un padrino? ¿Quién podría quererte como ahijado? Aaah… es Hagrid, ¿no? Y residiste durante el verano en su cabaña… y te pasabas el día abrazando amorosamente a los árboles y ordeñando gallinas… ¿no es así?

Potter rió. —Eso sonó muy gracioso… pero no se trata de Hagrid sino de Sirius Black.

Arrugué la frente sorprendido. ¿Cómo era que podía haber pasado algo así? ¡Y sin que yo me enterara…! ¡Black es primo de mi madre! Me apoyé sobre el respaldo y me puse a reflexionar en silencio sobre la cuestión. Un instante más tarde me di cuenta del peso y de la calidez del brazo de Potter posado sobre mis hombros. Un suave pliegue de la manga de su toga me rozó la sensible piel del cuello, me estremecí apenas… pero seguía desconcertado… ¿Cómo era posible…? Al parecer últimamente nadie me contaba nada.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza y la giré hacia Potter. —En realidad sigo pensando que has estado viviendo con Hagrid… si hasta se podría decir que estás pareciéndote a él… a juzgar por la altura…

Potter rió una vez más y sentí sus dedos frotándome suavemente el hombro. Consideré la posibilidad de hacerle notar que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, pero decidí no decir nada. Se trataba de Potter, el inocente… si lo ponía en evidencia se ruborizaría al máximo y empezaría a tartamudear disculpándose… durante más de media hora. Habría sido muy fastidioso.

Me quedé reflexionando el resto del viaje, mirando por la ventana el paisaje deslizándose… no intercambiamos más palabras… pero cuando íbamos llegando me di cuenta de que lo había pasado bien, incluso en silencio… porque no había estado solo.

Tuve que recordame no obstante que todo era parte de mi _solapado_ plan para llegar a desentrañar el _solapado_ plan de Potter… pero era mejor que yo jugara bien mi parte para que él no se diera cuenta que a mí no iba a poder engañarme, que yo estaba siempre un paso más adelante. En un momento la herida en el antebrazo me empezó a doler una vez más, cuando estuviera solo iba a tener que renovar el encantamiento analgésico.

Además, el brazo sobre mis hombros se sentía cálido y sólido. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que Potter podía mostrarse tan amistoso con alguien como yo. Ciertamente debía de tratarse de un plan para manipularme y de esa forma sacar algún tipo de ventaja. ¡Pobre Potter! Su plan estaba condenado al fracaso… yo nunca me dejaría engatusar. Le seguiría la corriente y al final… sería ÉL el que terminaría pidiéndome clemencia… como en todas mis fantasías.

oOo


	11. Mordiscos y besos

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 11 – Mordiscos y besos**

—Espero que no me extrañen mientras estoy ausente. —anuncié sarcástico. No hubo reacciones de los alumnos que estaban en la sala común de Slytherin. ¡Qué frustrante! Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el comienzo de las clases y me seguían tratando como el año anterior. Tampoco, durante esas semanas, había podido descubrir nada concreto sobre el plan que Potter seguramente estaba tramando.

Recorrí con la vista el recinto con manifiesto disgusto, mis ojos se detuvieron un instante en Theodore Nott, que al menos había alzado la vista de su libro, su rostro lucía sumamente irritado… como siempre, él jamás sonríe. Alzó una ceja desaprobadora mirándome con suficiencia. ¡Cómo se atrevía a copiarme uno de mis más característicos gestos desdeñosos! Fruncí el ceño ante la impertinencia, giré sobre mis talones y salí sin demorarme más al pasillo de los subsuelos. El aire frío y húmedo me envolvió y sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina. Me llevé una mano al antebrazo, empezaba a sentir una vez más ese cosquilleo que se había vuelto tan familiar, pronto iba a tener que renovar el encantamiento para el dolor. Empezaba a preocuparme que estuviera demorando tanto en curar, la lesión seguía del mismo tamaño y presentaba casi el mismo aspecto que el primer día. Comenzaba a sospechar que sobre esa herida debía de pesar algún hechizo.

Subí las escaleras y deambulé sin rumbo preciso por los pasillos. Faltaba todavía una hora para el toque de queda, de tanto en tanto me cruzaba con algunos de los otros alumnos. Por supuesto que yo siempre he considerado que las reglas de la escuela no son aplicables en mi caso, yo estoy muy por encima de cualquier norma, el caso de los alumnos de menor dignidad es distinto.

Mis pasos me guiaron al puente techado que une la torre del reloj con la glorieta del jardín del reloj de sol. Me detuve un momento, me apoyé sobre la barandilla y miré hacia abajo. Empezaba a levantarse viento. Unos segundos más tarde oí ruido de pasos y una figura entró en mi campo visual. Una figura de cabellos oscuros que tenía la cabeza inclinada, aparentemente muy concentrada estudiando una hoja de pergamino que sostenía en las manos. Conocía muy bien esa cabeza. Potter al parecer había ensayado otro tipo de peinado, pero no le había quedado bien. Alzó la vista y escrutó a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo y luego volvió a concentrarse en el folio de pergamino. Se rascó la cabeza como si estuviera confundido. Sonreí ante su desazón y dejé escapar una corta risa sorda. Me oyó y levantó los ojos. Sonrió al verme, me saludó con la mano y corrió de inmediato hacia las escaleras. Mi plácida noche de reflexión solitaria iba a ser interrumpida en breve.

—¡Draco! —pronunció acercándose al trote.

—¿Qué querés? —le gruñí. Enseguida me amonesté interiormente por el tono excesivamente hosco que había usado. Si quería descubrir cuál era su plan, necesitaba alguna táctica de acercamiento. Se suponía que éramos "conocidos", debía aprovecharme de eso, aunque me resultara muy fastidioso.

—Hola a vos también… —saludó con tono jadeante— ¿Estás disfrutando de una noche agradable? —preguntó amable pero me pareció captar también una nota divertida en el tono.

—No. —respondí serio— Hay mucho viento… y detesto el pastel de riñón que sirvieron en la cena. —agregué, giré la cabeza y bajé la mirada, todo estaba muy sombrío, ya casi no se distinguía nada.

—¿Vos no estás acá porque…? Quiero decir… ¿no estarás pensando en saltar? —preguntó con voz muy suave.

Sorprendido, giré la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo. Había muy poca luz, los inmensos ojos lucían casi negros, su mirada resultaba inquietante.

—¡No digas boludeces, Potter! Simplemente estaba evaluando la distancia que recorrerías hacia abajo si _accidentalmente_ te cayeras.

—Si vos pensás que podrías lograr que eso ocurra, te deseo suerte. —respondió sonriendo sin ningún atisbo de rencor. ¡Ah, claro…! Ya Sabés Quién había intentado matarlo durante años y no lo había conseguido, naturalmente que yo también fracasaría en tal empresa. Aunque a mí la idea de un Potter muerto nunca me había seducido, no habría tenido a quién torturar…

—¿Por qué se te ocurre una cosa así, Potter… que yo pudiera estar considerando la posibilidad del suicidio? —le pregunté con genuino desconcierto.

—Tus ojos. —respondió y se apoyó sobre la barandilla a mi lado. —Lucen tristes. Normalmente se ven como el gris de una tormenta agresiva con algún que otro intervalo de cielo acerado pero sereno… pero desde finales del año pasado se han ido opacando…

Como apagándose…

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—No en todo momento… y no ahora… Pero a veces toda tu expresión pierde vivacidad… yo pensaba que mejoraría con el tiempo, pero este año es incluso peor.

Le escruté el perfil. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido. Había sonado tan _compasivo_ … sentí la garganta seca y una opresión honda en el pecho… me desplacé alejándome de él defensivamente.

—¿¡Qué…?! ¿¡Cómo te hiciste eso?! —reaccionó repentinamente. Con el movimiento la manga se me había corrido hacia arriba y la herida del antebrazo había quedado expuesta. Incluso con la poca luz que había tenía muy mal aspecto.

—No es nada. —contesté y me apresuré a ocultarla.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¿Tuviste un accidente con la escoba? ¿Y por qué no fuiste a ver a madame Pomfrey para que te curara?

—¡No te pongas cargoso, Potter!

—¡Pero tenés que hacértela ver…! ¡Sobre todo si no sabés cómo te la hiciste!

—¡Ya te dije que no es nada!

—Pero…

—Potter, yo no soy un despistado como vos… sé perfectamente cómo se produjo… —murmuré y volví a levantarme la manga exponiendo la herida una vez más. Frunció el ceño con gran preocupación. Suspiré.

—Me mordió una cabra.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó agarrándome el brazo y acercó la vista para mirarla más de cerca.

—¡Esa abominable bruja de la montaña se negó a curármela! ¡Dijo que yo había estado molestando y provocando a las cabras! —bufé indignado al tiempo que liberaba el brazo de su agarre. Me miró pestañeando con desconcierto.

—Pero… ¿cuándo…? ¿Acaso Hagrid tiene cabras ahora?

—No fue acá en Hogwarts. Durante el verano tuve algunos… inconvenientes… —dije con voz tensa.

—Pero si fue durante el verano ya debería estar curada… y no tiene buen aspecto… —señaló, y estirando un dedo atrevido la palpó con la mayor delicadeza recorriéndola con un lento movimiento circular. El contacto me produjo un leve estremecimiento. Retiré el brazo y me bajé la manga.

—Sí, ya debería… pero se resiste a curar. ¡A esa bruja le faltaba un tornillo, puedo asegurártelo! Estuvo todo el tiempo diciéndome que tenía una deuda de vida para con ella porque me había auxiliado cuando me caí de esa estúpida montaña.

—¿¡Te caíste de una montaña!? —gritó. Me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió. —¡Tenés que ir al ala hospitalaria!

—No.

—¡Tenés una herida que no se cura! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Vamos a ver a madame Pomfrey ya mismo!

—¡Potter, idiota, soltame! ¡De ninguna manera voy a decirle que me mordió una cabra!

Media hora más tarde mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse. Miré a la sanadora y a Potter con una intensa expresión de disgusto y el ceño muy fruncido. Madame Pomfrey ya había dejado de torturarme con sus pociones y sus constantes chistidos desaprobadores pero seguía parloteando admonitoria con su aguda voz chillona. Sonaba más exasperante que una mosca zumbándome alrededor de la cabeza. Uno intenta espantarla pero siempre vuelve. Y advertía tremendista sobre el peligro de infección.

No había estado equivocado al suponer que la persistencia de la herida se debía a algún tipo de interferencia. Ella me lo confirmó. Le habían puesto un hechizo para que no curara.

¡La muy pérfida bruja de la montaña! La muy guacha, envidiosa de mi gran nobleza y distinción, había querido retenerme de alguna forma. ¡Pero todo había sido culpa de sus estúpidas cabras… esos monstruos salvajes! ¡Si llegaba a ponerles las manos encima… terminarían en el asador!

—…y asegúrese de descansar con frecuencia durante los próximos días, señor Malfoy. ¡Es increíble la cantidad de toxinas que tenía en la sangre! ¡Haber estado enmascarando el síntoma sin atender la causa del problema fue una tremenda insensatez que…!

—¡Vea… yo estoy bien! —la interrumpí fastidiado al tiempo que traté de ponerme de pie. Pero no me resultaba fácil porque el suelo parecía haberse vuelto de gelatina. ¡Maldito suelo de gelatina! ¡Pomfrey probablemente lo había hecho a propósito! ¡Me quería ver desamparado y dócil como a todos sus pacientes! ¡Pues había elegido mal porque yo no pensaba darle el gusto!

—¡Pero, Draco…! Estás todavía algo tambaleante… —me reconvino Potter. ¿¡Para qué se metía?! ¿¡Qué podía él saber de nada?! ¿Acaso Harry Potter _que es tan especial_ también quería ponerse en médico?

—¡No estoy dispuesto a oír reprimendas! —le espeté airado— ¡Y menos que menos de vos! —agregué y para darles mayor contundencia a mis dichos estiré un dedo para hincárselo en el pecho. Lamentablemente el suelo eligió justamente ese instante para perder más solidez, de pronto pareció transformarse en agua. ¡La culpa era de esa poción anaranjada muy agria que había hecho beber la sanadora! ¡Me había provocado mareo y me había aflojado los músculos!

Fue por eso que mi dedo no terminó en el pecho de Potter sino en su cara. Chocó contra uno de los cristales de las gafas, resbaló y se le hundió en el costado del ojo. El Niño Que Sobrevivió soltó un grito dolorido y retrocedió cubriéndose con la mano el ojo agredido. ¡Bien empleado se lo tenía! ¡¿Quién le manda a poner la cara para resguardarse de un dedo contra el pecho?! Volví la cabeza y enfrenté triunfal a la sanadora.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —exclamó madame Pomfrey acercándose a Potter para evaluar las lesiones— Al menos parece que su personalidad de siempre está de regreso… quizá debería mantenerlo aquí durante la noche, bajo observación. —agregó con tono desaprobador.

—¡De ninguna manera! —reaccioné enojado. ¿¡Qué era lo que quería observar la muy… vieja libidinosa!? — ¿Acaso olvida quién es mi padre? ¡Demando volver de inmediato a mis dormitorios!

¿Tendrían el mismo efecto que en otras épocas las amenazas invocando la ira de mi padre? Ahora que estaba en prisión…

La bruja me miró indignada y cloqueó con disgusto: —Quizá ya se encuentra lo suficientemente bien como para regresar a su cuarto.

Me limité a asentir altanero y ella se volvió una vez más hacia Potter. —Los efectos secundarios de las pociones desaparecerán durante el reposo nocturno, pero es imperativo que el señor Malfoy descanse. Sé que le queda muy a trasmano pero sería conveniente y muy gentil de su parte que lo escoltara hasta los subsuelos.

Antes de que cambiara de opinión, enfilé directo hacia la puerta. Lo último que quería era tener que pasar la noche en un entorno deprimente al cuidado de esa vieja.

Pero todo parecía estar en mi contra. La puerta se desplazó de su posición original y mi hombro chocó contra el marco. Con inmenso disgusto fijé mi mirada en el ofensivo obstáculo de madera. ¿Así que quería entrar en esos juegos? ¡Quizá un poco de fuego le enseñaría a no interponerse para bloquear el augusto andar de un Malfoy! Me llevé la mano al bolsillo pero no encontré la varita… ¡maldición! ¡Potter! ¡Potter me la había sacado un rato antes cuando yo había querido atacar con un hechizo a la sanadora que me estaba torturando con sus pociones y "atenciones".

Quería escapar lo antes posible de allí. Agarré el duro marco de madera con una mano para evitar que volviera a desplazarse y finalmente pude salir. Pero por supuesto Potter me había seguido.

—Me pidió que te acompañara. —dijo posándome una mano sobre el hombro— ¿Todavía te sentís mareado?

—¡No estoy mareado y no lo estuve antes! —repliqué enojado— ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, Potter?

—Está bien, está bien… —capituló con voz muy suave, con un tono como si le estuviera hablando a un nene de cinco años muy estúpido. Mi mirada de fastidio se intensificó. —Apoyate contra mí, —continuó— yo te voy a llevar hasta tu dormitorio. Si no te acordás de la contraseña podríamos preguntarle a algún Slytherin… aunque quizá no sea una buena idea… que te vean así de vulnerable como estás ahora.

Un brazo fuerte me rodeó la espalda. —Quizá podría llevarte conmigo a Gryffindor… —sugirió como sopesando la idea. —Mi cama es lo suficientemente ancha para los dos… no, no es una buena alternativa… hay que tener en cuenta a Seamus que podría ser incluso peor que los Slytherin…

Mientras Potter continuaba mascullando divagaciones, yo me concentré en elaborar una estrategia para recuperar mi varita, ¿dónde se la habría guardado? _¡Un momento…!_

—¡¿Acabás de decir que estoy vulnerable?!

—Humm…

—¡Boludo!

—Bueno… estás un poco flojo y no muy coordinado…

—¡Estoy bien! —declaré y traté de reafirmar lo dicho con un movimiento de la mano… que se negó a seguir las órdenes de mi cerebro y fue a chocar contra el pecho de Potter. Aproveché y la dejé allí, tanteando apenas y con disimulo… pero no tenía mi varita guardada ahí. La verdad es que su pecho era sólido… ¡espero que no esté convencido de que está en mejor forma que yo!

—¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?!

Sus palabras hicieron vibrar el pecho bajo mi mano. Sentí su aliento cálido y su frente se inclinó hasta apoyarse sobre la mía. Los inmensos ojos verdes me escrutaban atentos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a madame Pomfrey el mismo día que llegaste?

Bajé la mirada para evitar sus ojos. Mi mano se veía pálida contra el negro de la toga, pero la sentía cálida contra su pecho. Mis dedos se deslizaron un poco y alcancé a percibir los latidos de su corazón debajo de la ropa… firmes y acompasados. Estábamos tan próximos que hasta podía sentir cada línea de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—¿Querés morirte? —preguntó con una voz rara, entrecortada.

—No digas pavadas, Potter. Si yo, colosal espécimen de perfección, no existiera, el mundo entero estaría reverenciándote a tus pies… y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

—¿Y entonces?

—Yo… tengo que poder cuidar de mi mismo, incluso en situaciones en las que no sé cómo.

—Pero… ¿por qué no pedir ayuda? —susurró y me frotó la mejilla con la nariz, como un gatito… por alguna razón sentí que el corazón empezaba a batirme con mayor intensidad… quizá era otro de los efectos colaterales de las pociones.

—No es lo que vos pensás. Pero no quiero que me vean como a alguien deplorable que no sabe cuidar de sí mismo. Yo me las habría ingeniado para curarme… pero no puedo confiar en nadie.

—Podés confiar en mí.

—¿En _vos_? —bufé sarcástico— En vos menos que en nadie.

—Pero podés… incluso como tu enemigo yo siempre estuve allí… así como vos siempre estabas allí con una comisura en alto y prodigando incisivos insultos…

Por muy extraño que pareciera… no podía negar que en cierta forma razón no le faltaba.

—Potter… ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Pero… ¿es que acaso no lo sabés?... ¿No te das cuenta? No… obviamente no. —susurró apenas audible. Volvió a acariciarme la mejilla con la nariz y una vez más pude percibir su aliento cálido en mi rostro. Sentí en los labios una leve presión… tenue al principio… un beso… su boca se frotó contra la mía con mayor decisión y algo húmedo y caliente viboreó… De mi garganta escapó un sonido ronco y él se separó de inmediato, tenía las mejillas encendidas de rubor y los ojos vivamente brillantes. Alzó una mano para acariciarme el rostro pero yo me eché hacia atrás alejándome… lentamente la mano inocua volvió a bajar… suspiró brevemente. Yo abrí la boca para decir algo… _lo que fuera_ … pero las palabras se negaron a salir.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró. —Deberíamos bajar a tu dormitorio.

Como mis cuerdas vocales se negaban a funcionar, le respondí con una mirada disgustada. Potter metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un manto. La prenda tenía un aspecto muy extraño. Fruncí la nariz, en cuestiones de atuendo tenía pésimo gusto.

—Cubrite con esto. —ofreció tendiéndomelo.

—No. —repliqué con brusquedad— Sabe Merlín de dónde habrás sacado eso, parece algo que hubieran desechado los Weasley.

¡Victoria! ¡Las palabras habían vuelto a mí!

—Por favor, no discutas… ponételo y pronto estarás seguro en tu Casa.

—¿Y lejos de vos?

Otro suspiro. —Sí, lejos de mí.

—Está bien… pero que no se te ocurra hacer nada raro mientras estoy cubierto con esto, Potter… porque te voy a estar vigilando…

oOo


	12. ¡Tiene que tratarse de un error!

**Las muy inmerecidas tribulaciones de Draco Malfoy**

 **Capítulo 12 – ¡Tiene que tratarse de un error!**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, me senté en la cama y dejé oír un gruñido. La cabeza me batía como un tambor y sentía las piernas temblorosas. Me acordé de esa ocasión en la que por casualidad había descubierto la reserva oculta de whisky de mi padre. Los elfos me encontraron varias horas después, metido cabeza abajo en el paragüero del abuelo Abraxas. El abuelito no se había destacado por la higiene precisamente (quizá ésa había sido la causa de que falleciera de gripe dracónica a una edad no tan avanzada), y como los Malfoy respetamos la tradición por encima de todo, mis padres habían dejado el paragüero en las mismas condiciones en que lo habían heredado, repugnantemente mugriento. A los sirvientes les había llevado más de cuatro horas librarme de toda esa inmundicia hasta dejarme en condiciones aceptablemente potables.

Con movimientos lentos empecé a bajarme de la cama. Y los eventos de la noche anterior me vinieron en tropel a la mente. Potter, más insufrible que nunca, me había llevado a curarme, prácticamente a la rastra… Y luego…

Y luego las cosas se habían vuelto muy extrañas. Potter había estado divagando incoherencias sobre que yo podía confiar en él y…

Y me había besado.

 _¡No! ¡Tiene que tratarse de un error!_

En primer lugar, me toca a mí y a nadie más, iniciar cualquier tipo de acción que culmine en un beso.

Y para peor… había sido un beso agradable.

 _Repito, ¡tiene que tratarse de un error!_

Potter debía de haber orquestado todo con antelación, como parte de su rastrero y solapado plan en mi contra. Y quizá en eso había consistido el plan todo el tiempo. Besarme para poder ir después a contárselo a todos. ¿Qué les estaría diciendo sobre la horrible instancia? Seguramente él y todos los Gryffindor se estarían riendo a mis expensas. ¡Y yo ahí sentado en la cama sin hacer nada al respecto! Me puse de pie de inmediato y logré prepararme para ir a enfrentarlo en media hora (todo un récord para mí). Sin demora dirigí mis pasos al Gran Salón. Había tenido que hacer todo tan precipitadamente que todavía tenía los cabellos mojados, algunas gotas se me colaban por el cuello provocándome escalofríos en la espalda.

Por fortuna (si es que el avistar a Potter pudiera considerarse afortunado en alguna circunstancia) estaba de pie junto a la puerta del Gran Salón, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, probablemente a la sangresucia y al Weasel.

—¡Potter! —le grité y fui a abordarlo abriéndome paso con brusquedad y sin mayores miramientos entre los alumnos que se interponían a mi paso. Eso me ganó muchas miradas furiosas y alguno que otro insulto de los afectados, pero poco podía importarme en ese momento. Potter me sonrió cuando me vio aproximarme, yo por mi parte le puse muy mala cara. Me di cuenta de inmediato de que estaba inquieto, siempre se hamaca apenas cambiando el peso de un pie a otro cuando está nervioso.

—Draco… me alegra ver que ya estás mejor. —dijo con tono cálido ampliando la sonrisa. Pero los labios le temblaban un poco… realmente estaba _muy nervioso_ … ¿qué, exactamente, le habría contado a los demás?

—Ahorrame los cumplidos, Niño Maravilla, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

—De acuerdo.

—Oíme bien… chocamos y tropezamos, eso fue todo, ¿entendiste?… ¡no hubo _nada más_ que uno le hiciera al otro! Vos te tropezaste por culpa de esas malditas zapatillas muggle que son tres números más grandes… te tropezaste y yo te sostuve.

Sus labios parecieron estirarse apenas esbozando una sonrisa y se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. —¿Con la boca?

—¡Callate! ¡No digas eso! ¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada!

—¿Nada?

—Así es… nada. ¡No hubo caricias, ni palabras de consuelo, ni besos!

—¿Mis palabras fueron consoladoras?

—¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste, Potter? —siseé enojado— ¡Ya te dije que nada de eso pasó, imbécil! ¡Mi primer beso nunca podría ser con alguien como vos!

—¿Fue tu primer beso?

—¿¡Pero es que acaso no…?! —repetí vociferarando, pero me interrumpí. Estábamos rodeados de una multitud de alumnos que entraban a desayunar. Ése no era el lugar apropiado para mantener esa conversación. Agarré a Potter de la corbata y tironeando como si se tratara de una correa me lo llevé a la rastra.

—Eh… Draco… ésta no es la forma que yo había supuesto… pensé que el diálogo iba a transcurrir distinto… —farfulló Potter.

—¡Cerrá el pico! —le ordené cortante al tiempo que comencé a descender los escalones que bajaban a los subsuelos, con Potter a remolque. Los oídos me zumbaban y sentía un cosquilleo en la piel. Potter no había opuesto resistencia alguna. Probablemente el muy tarado me habría seguido a dondequiera lo llevara… incluso si me hubiese metido en el lago. Ya podía imaginarme los titulares de "El Profeta": _Doble suicidio del Héroe y del sexy sangrepura, Draco Malfoy_. Bajé la vista al suelo con fastidio, en realidad no sabía bien adónde me dirigía, ni lo que correspondía hacer a continuación.

—Draco, acá. —me llegó la voz de Potter desde atrás. Me agarró de un brazo y entramos en un aula en desuso. Estaba muy polvorienta y olía a encierro. Potter cerró la puerta y yo le solté la corbata, el género basto ya me estaba lastimando los dedos.

—Bien, ahora estamos solos, nadie puede oírnos y no hay nadie alrededor que pueda juzgarte. —dijo con calma y con ese tono como de estar hablándole a un nene. Le fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada, en realidad ya no estaba seguro de querer dirigirle la palabra, quería irme. Pero Potter se había apoyado como al descuido contra la puerta y se había cruzado de brazos, me estaba bloqueando la salida. Como siempre tenía la toga mal acomodada, bueno quizá en parte había sido culpa mía por cómo lo había arrastrado. Suspiró. ¡Detestaba oírlo suspirar de esa forma! Saqué la varita y murmuré un encantamiento de aislamiento acústico.

—Recién ahora nadie puede oírnos. Como mago dejás mucho que desear, Potter.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Draco. —dijo con sorna.

Le puse muy mala cara. Sus labios dibujaron un esbozo de sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Cómo va progresando tu plan, Potter? —le espeté con fastidio— ¿Vos y tus amigos pudieron reírse con ganas a mis expensas?

—Ya suponía yo que ibas a entrar en pánico si te acordabas…

—¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! Uno no se olvida del prim… ¡pero ese no es el caso! Y yo no entré en pánico. Mi reacción es la apropiada, teniendo en cuenta el giro horrible que tomaron los acontecimientos.

—¿Fue horrible? —repitió con un tono que había sonado muy triste.

Yo me di cuenta de que lo que había dicho no era verdad. Muy confuso, eso sí… y muy embarazoso, más allá de lo que pudiera expresarse con palabras… pero el hecho en sí no había sido horrible. Bueno, toda la primera parte en la que me habían obligado a beber esas espantosas pociones había sido repugnante… pero el beso propiamente dicho… mal que me pesara tenía que reconocer que no había sido para nada horrible.

—Ahorrate esa mirada de perrito apaleado para alguien que realmente te crea tus poses, Potter. —dije acercándomele amenazador— Y no me cabe duda de que habrás estado desternillándote de risa con los idiotas de tus amigos.

—No se lo dije a nadie. —declaró.

—Sí, claro… y yo debería creerte porque nosotros somos _tan grandes_ amigos…

—No se lo dije a nadie. —repitió con un gruñido— Vos me conocés… mirame fijo ¡y pensá con sensatez!

Las aletas de mi nariz vibraron por lo ofensivo del tono, pero lo miré fijo. Tenía los labios muy apretados y el ceño fruncido, la expresión denotaba claramente frustración. Me hizo acordar de esa vez en primer año, en el compartimiento del tren el primer día. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo. Potter se había mostrado muy callado en la tienda de madame Malkin… y apocado incluso… pero en el tren se había enojado y su actitud había cambiado diametralmente… y cuando se enojaba no retrocedía.

Yo le conocía muy bien esa expresión y sabía que no me estaba mintiendo.

¿Así que no se lo había dicho a nadie y no había estado riéndose de mí? No pude evitar cierto desconcierto durante unos segundos mientras procesaba la información.

—Pero algunos deben estar riéndose ahora… —dije finalmente con voz queda— …si escucharon lo que dije. ¿Por qué me había enardecido tanto unos minutos antes en el hall? Potter tenía la extraña y exasperante virtud de sacarme de las casillas. Durante años me habían entrenado para controlar y ocultar mis emociones… pero bastaba que apareciera Potter y todo lo aprendido se iba al diablo.

—No creo que nadie haya prestado demasiada atención… pero incluso suponiendo que alguien haya escuchado… estoy seguro de que debe de estar sintiendo mucha envidia de mi buena fortuna. —dijo con voz suave. No se me pasó por alto que una de las comisuras de la boca le tembló un poco como si quisiera alzarse. Debo admitir que había algo de tierno en verlo así esforzándose al máximo para no sonreír. Parpadeé varias veces, yo seguía alterado y fastidiado por la situación, pero aparentemente él la encontraba divertida.

—Muchas de las chicas, sin duda. —comenté displicente.

—Y Seamus. —agregó sonriendo.

—Hay algo que está muy mal con vos, Potter. —le dije. Pero mi tono de voz había sido poco vehemente y el comentario incisivo no había sonado como un insulto.

—Probablemente es cierto. —me respondió.

—De todos modos… —proseguí luego de una pausa, eso de que me diera la razón no dejaba de ser muy enervante— …es preciso que lleguemos a un acuerdo, esa _cosa_ que pasó fue un accidente y no debe repetirse.

—¿Querés decir con eso que ya no querés que sigamos siendo _conocidos_ , Draco? —preguntó con un tono muy extraño, no había sonado ni provocador ni divertido sino triste.

—Los _conocidos_ no hacen esas cosas. Y estoy convencido de que todo fue un juego para irritarme, pero quiero que acordemos que no volverá a ocurrir.

No dijo nada durante unos instantes, finalmente se avino con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. No pude evitar sentir una ola de alivio, mis rasgos se distendieron ostensiblemente. Lo observé con atención, seguía con la toga torcida, esas desprolijidades siempre me resultan muy exasperantes.

—Acomodate la ropa. —le ordené.

El soltó una risa corta pero me hizo caso.

—Ah… ¿y cómo sigue tu brazo?

Suspiré y me levanté la manga para mostrarle. Sólo quedaba una leve mancha rojiza donde había estado la herida. La verdad era que me alegraba que Potter me hubiese obligado a ir al ala hospitalaria, la cuestión de la herida me había preocupado mucho y el dolor había sido muy fastidioso.

—Como verás está bien… pero igual no hubiese hecho falta que vos intervinieras, yo me las habría arreglado.

—¿Sólo está curada en la superficie? —preguntó. Estiró una mano y la recorrió y tentativa y suavemente con movimientos circulares de los dedos. La sensación fue muy agradable. Luego hizo algo sorprendente, pasó a masajearme la mano, primero la palma y luego los dedos, uno a uno… admito que fue placentero.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —pregunté sin poder disimular una nota de desconcierto.

—Bueno… este… mi padrino… me prestó un libro… uno de los capítulos era sobre masajes. —contestó con torpeza, las mejillas se le habían teñido con un leve rubor.

—Hasta podrías hacer carrera en esto… seguramente vas a necesitar un medio de manutención cuando estés casado con Granger. —le dije con condescendiente desdén.

—No creo que Ron vaya a mostrarse muy de acuerdo con eso.

Por alguna razón mi comentario lo había divertido. Mis agudezas ya no lo fastidiaban como en otras épocas.

—Mucho lo dudo… probablemente estaría encantado con un _ménage à trois_. Yo he visto cómo te mira a veces, a diferencia de vos yo me fijo en esas cosas. —repliqué alzando una comisura.

No nos dijimos nada más, teníamos que ir a desayunar. Pero habíamos establecido una especie de paz que no había existido hasta ese momento. Me gustaba cómo habíamos resuelto el asunto. Había quedado perfectamente claro que no habría más besos. Y Potter no se lo había dicho a nadie. ¿No había sido una situación ideal para poder humillarme? Los oscuros recodos de la ilógica mente de los Gryffindors es un misterio que nunca seré capaz de develar.

El resto del día transcurrió rápido y sin sorpresas desagradables, cualquier mínimo recelo que hubiera seguido abrigando se desvaneció enseguida. Nadie me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera Finnigan (por suerte) y yo me las arreglé para no pelearme con nadie. Aunque hubo quizá un par de instancias en las que me habría gustado poder lanzar una Maldición Mortal, algo raro en mí porque en general esas instancias son mucho más numerosas en un día normal.

Cuando esa me acosté a dormir no pude evitar sonreír en la oscuridad. Teniendo todo en cuenta las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Esperaba poder disfrutar de una noche de descanso reparador sin ningún tipo de sueños perturbadores.

oOo


End file.
